If this is fate it sucks!
by blackpantheranimagi
Summary: Fred Weasley never thought that we would have to get married to anyone except Angelina. That all changes because of a marriage law from the ministry. He has to marry the daughter of one of the people that he hates the most. Full Summary inside. R
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: If this is Fate it sucks.

Full summary: The downfall of Voldemort was easier than expected for the members of the Order of the Pheonix and their family and friends even considering that they almost lost the lives of some. The raids that Voldemort ordered his death eaters to do on villages cost the lives of many muggles and wizarding folk but the members of the Order were just happy that they lost none of their loved ones. Still no one would believe that the murders were the work of Voldemort until Voldemort was taken down during the battle for the prophecy at the Ministry of Magic and his body was found along with several of his followers. He didn't use horcruxes to sustain his life just pure luck. The lives of Sirius, Fred, Moody, Remus, Tonks, Colin, ect. and Georges ear were not taken due to the fact that the war with Voldemort never got to that point. Several of his death eaters were able to talk their way out of Azkaban even if some of them were caught at the ministry with Voldemort and even if their were witnesses there. Many believed it had to do with their financial statuses. It took two years for everyone to get it through their head that Voldemort had in fact come back to life and was now officially dead. The new Minister of Magic or shall I say Ministress, Dolores Umbridge, decided that she wanted to make life hard for everyone but especially children she had a hard time with at Hogwarts and passed a new marriage law that said that every male 17 or older was to marry a wife chosen for them.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters even though I wish I did.

**__**

Chapter 1

The news of the marriage law did not go over very well for anyone.

All men 17 years of age or older in the wizarding world in England was due to have his wife chosen for him. The day for that had finally come and all of the men were gathered in the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry whether they had attended Hogwarts at one point or not it didn't matter because the sorting hat would be choosing whom the men where to marry.

Dolores Umbridge watched the men pouring into the room with a smirk on her face. It got even bigger when she saw the Weasley twins enter the room. They had given her the hardest time a few years back when she was a teacher here and she would take every chance she got to make them pay for what they did to her.

When it seemed that no more people would be coming into the Great Hall the doors were shut and the room was called to attention.

Every man in the room turned to face the Ministress with a frown on their face. None of them wanted their lives chosen for them as was to be expected, but that only made the Ministress more happy about her new law.

Ministress Umbridge walked up to the podium and began to speak, "Hello Everyone. Today you have all come here to find out who it is that you will be marrying. There are a few things that you need to know before we begin though. This marriage is binding. Once you are married you are together forever whether you like it or not. The magic used in the binding ceremony, also the marriage ceremony, will make you both at once unable to cause any sort of harm or pain to one another which includes adultery. Marriages only recently became this way and only because it was necessary. If you choose not to obey the law your wand will be snapped and you will be banished into the muggle world." She finished with a smile on her face at seeing every man in the room turn pale. "Now, when I call your name you will come up here and take a seat. We will put the sorting hat on you and your wives will be chosen."

Fred Weasley paid attention to the people having theirs lives chosen for them for a while but eventually tuned it out. Many of the people he had never even heard of but at once felt sympathy for. The thought that this new law was changing so much was almost too much to handle. When his name was called he slowly got up from his seat and walked up to the stool. The sorting hat was put on his head by some unknown person and he sat there dreading the rest of his life.

Eventually the hat made it's decision and called out, "Isis Snape-Dolohov."

Fred didn't know what to do and the whole room was quiet as people tried to figure out who that was.

"There is no way she is marrying him or anyone else!" a voice yelled breaking the silence.

Everyone turned around to look at Professor Snape. He was standing up with a murderous glare on his face.

"I'm Sorry Mr. Snape but rules are rules." Ministress Umbridge said a smile still on her face, "Your daughter has 6 weeks from today to get married to Mr. Weasley."

His Daughter? What! Fred was a bit scared at the thought of having to get married but he was terrified at the thought of having to marry Snapes daughter.

"She is 15 years old! There is no way she is getting married!" Snape was getting angrier by the second. He did not want his only child to get married. He talked to her whenever she managed to sneak past her mother and step father. Snape hadn't seen her since her mother got remarried to a death eater named Antonin Dolohov. He was rich from old family money and had managed to get out of going to Azkaban again.

"Unless you want her to loose her magic she will marry Mr. Weasley, now sit down." Umbridge said this without her scary smile faltering one bit.

"There is no way anyone can get her away from her mother anyway. She would never let her." Snape yelled. The normal resolve that hardly ever faltered was completely gone and a murderous look had crossed his face. Many people in the room that knew him also noticed that even though he was horribly angry a hurt look was hiding behind the angry one.

"Well you better find a way." Umbridge said with her smile still in place. Snape grumbled and sat down. He had a lot on his mind now. He himself was due to marry since he was single and he had to find a way to get Isis away from her mother and death eater step-father.

That night an emergency order meeting was called due to the new law.

"Now does anyone else have an issue they need to bring up?" Remus Lupin asked, while looking around the room.

"I have a big issue." Professor Snape said standing up.

"And what is that?" Sirius asked a nasty look on his face.

"My 15 year old daughter is due to marry Fred Weasley-"

"What's wrong with that?" Molly asked glaring at Snape.

Snape glared right back, "First off she is just a baby. Second your son does not have a serious bone in his body. Third she lives with her mother who doesn't want her to have anything to do with me."

"It is really hard to believe that any woman would get close enough to you to get pregnant with your kid." Sirius said smiling at his own joke. No one else was laughing.

"Her mothers Violet Carmichael." Snape said smiling.

Sirius almost fell of his chair. "She is the mother of your kid?" he yelled. Snape nodded. "She's hot."

"We got divorced while she was pregnant with Isis because she didn't like that I stopped being a death eater. Anyway, her step-father is Antonin Dolohov. I saw Isis every couple months up until 4 years ago when her mother married Dolohov and I haven't seen her since. Isis contacts me whenever she can, which isn't much but every time she does she asks me if I can 'rescue' her. There is no way to get her." Snape's face showed so much emotion. Something that hardly ever happened unless he was being a git. But it was a different type of emotion anyway.

"There is a way." Sirius said standing up. He hated Snape but was always more than happy to come up with a devious plan.

**I would really like reviews to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong. **

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**__**

Chapter 2

"Come on Isis, make yourself presentable. Your father will be home soon." Violet Carmichael- Dolohov said to her daughter. She bustled around the Isis's room and then left to go to one of the other hundreds of rooms in the house.

Isis rolled her eyes but did not get up from her spot on the window seat of her room. She was reading a book and dreading the moment the man who was her step-father, not father, step-father was due home. She hated the man with everything in her.

Violet was always the type of mom that would rather focus on her looks rather than the welfare of her child. She got even worse when she married Antonin. They were supposedly the picture perfect family but her mother was so obsessed from all of the things that Antonin got for her and did for her that she didn't care that he beat her around every now and then. Antonin never beat on Isis, he wanted her to be the next Voldemort and if that meant giving Isis everything she wanted he would do it.

Even before Violet and Antonin got married, Isis and Violet lived with Antonin. Violet would go out with her friends and Antonin would stay behind and teach Isis how to cast the Unforgivables perfectly. Isis didn't even go to school because Antonin home schooled her. By the time Isis was 8 she could fully transform into an Animagi Panther. And then when Voldemort showed up a couple of years back around that time Violet and Antonin got married. Antonin would always take Isis to Death Eater meetings. As said before he wanted her to be the next Voldemort.

Voldemort absolutely loved Isis but when Isis' birth father became a death eater again he wouldn't allow Isis and him to be any where near each other. Isis was even given a dark mark and was sent on raids sometimes.

She didn't know any better when she was younger but she did know there was something wrong with taking a life.

When Isis started to get into reading books she could see the balance between good and evil and was able to figure out that what the death eaters and Voldemort were up to was evil.

When Voldemort was killed and many of the people/death eaters that she grew up around including Antonin had a chance in being sent to Azkaban Isis was ecstatic. She believed that they deserved to go to Azkaban for what they did, but most of them were able to find there way out of it.

There were only a few death eaters that Isis didn't want going to prison and that was her father, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, and Lucius Malfoy. A very short list but the a very important one. They all got out of going to Azkaban so Isis was happy.

"Isis get down here now!" she heard Antonin yell from down stairs. He's here, she thought. Isis put her book down and slowly got up from her seat and walked down the stairs. "There you are." Antonin said grabbing Isis in a hug. Isis kept her arms perfectly straight, she refused to have any more contact with the man than she had to. He was evil. "Well didn't you miss me?" he asked, squishing her even tighter. This is what he liked, control.

"Not really but maybe if you had stayed away longer I would have." She said yanking herself out of his grasp.

"Listen to me little girl, I have been gone for a long time and tonight we are having a party. You will come down and be good or there will be consequences." Isis rolled her eyes and walked back up the stairs to her room. For a big tough death eater he sure made a lot of empty threats. He wouldn't dare lay a hand on her.

That's what happens when Voldemort himself taught you how to fight. Not only with magic but in the muggle way. He would never admit it to anyone else but to Isis that muggle fighting is sometimes very important to know. Antonin knew full well that Isis could take him with her hands tied behind her back.

Isis grabbed her wand and walked onto her balcony. She climbed down the side of the house and walked through the yard and eventually off the property. If she were to walk long enough she would enter a muggle city where there were plenty of odd muggles to watch.

She didn't want to go to the party tonight so she figured that if she stayed in the city long enough she could avoid the whole party all together. Isis walked into a clothing store and began to look around.

"Are you Isis Dolohov?" someone asked.

"I prefer Snape, but yes." She turned from the rack of clothes she was looking at to see a girl with bright pink hair standing there. She was short and thin and very pretty.

"I'm Tonks. It's nice to meet you." the girl said holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too but you exactly are you?" Isis asked.

"I'm a friend of your fathers-"

"Oh great did you come to collect me for the party?" Isis hissed turning back to the rack of clothes.

"What party? Oh no no no. I am not a friend of Dolohov. Hell no. No I'm your real fathers friend. Me and a couple of our other friends have come to kidnap you from your mother and Dolohov." Wow this girl is pretty blunt, Isis thought.

Isis turned around and stared at the girl for a minute. "Okay come with me back to my house we'll climb in through my window and pack up all my clothes and other things and then we can go."

"Are you serious? You aren't going to argue or think we are some evil people trying to hurt you?" she asked.

"If you are evil you can't be any worse than Antonin and his cronies." Isis followed Tonks out of the store and to a couple of guys looking at the door expectantly.

"Hey guys this is Isis. We are going back to her house to pack up her things and then we will be back. Just wait for us on the property line." Tonks said to her friends. She didn't even bother to introduce them to Isis for fear that they would get caught in Isis' room by Violet and Dolohov

They ran back to the house and snuck into Isis' room.

"What stuff do you need?" Tonks asked.

"Hmm how about all of it. Oh and my dog." Isis said just as a huge St. Bernard came into the room.

"I don't know if we can get all of it." Tonks said looking around the huge room. It was completely clean but there was so much storage and so many shelves filled with books.

"Oh yes we will." Isis walked to her closet and pulled out a small chest. "I got this at a pawn store in the wizarding world. It has seven bottomless drawers." Isis opened up one of the drawers and started to pile stuff in it. Within ten minutes everything in the room including the furniture was in the chest. Isis decided that she might need it so she shrunk it and stuck it in there.

"How are you going to carry it?" Tonks asked.

"Are you not a witch?" Isis asked. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and said a spell which shrunk the trunk to the size of a pill bottle and stuck it in her pocket.

"Well that works." Tonks said.

Together Isis and Tonks jumped out the window Isis called for her dog and he jumped off the balcony and then ran to the edge of the property. They met up with Tonks friends and then apparated.

They appeared outside of a row of muggle houses. Tonks and her friends walked up to a concealed door and into the house. Isis followed behind wondering why they were there. She followed them through the house and into a kitchen.

"Okay Isis, as I said I am Tonks, this is Kingsley, Sirius and Remus."

Kingsley was tall dark skinned and looked like he could be very scary if he didn't have a huge friendly smile of his face.

Sirius was about medium height with muscles showing from under his shirt. He had black hair and stubble on his face.

Remus looked worn out. His clothes were a bit scraggly but he looked very kind.

"Hi." Isis said.

"Well you will be staying here with Sirius for a while and going to Hogwarts sometimes during the day. You have some things you need to talk to your father about too, so you can go use the floo and go there now if you like." Remus said.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Isis yelled jumping on Remus first and then Tonks then Sirius and lastly Kingsley. "I miss him so much. Where's the floo?"

"I'll show you." Tonks said.

"Can you guys watch him?" Isis asked pointing at the dog. Sirius nodded. Isis then followed Tonks into the Living room.

"She actually misses Snape?" Sirius asked.

Remus smacked Sirius. "It's her father, she has too."

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. They made my day. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**__**

Chapter 3

Isis had flooed into the headmasters office from Sirius' house.

Her dad had no idea that she was there because she wasn't supposed to show up for another couple days.

Headmaster Dumbledore gave Isis directions to the Great Hall where everyone was having dinner. Dumbledore was supposed to be in there but knew that Isis would be arriving so he stayed to wait for her.

Isis basically ran through the halls. She just couldn't get there fast enough. It had been so long since she saw her father and she missed him greatly.

Finally she came upon a big set of doors. She swung one open and rushed into the room to find it filled with students. The room had four long tables all filled with students with different emblems on their robes and a staff table at the front where her dad sat staring at his food.

Her father was the easiest person to pick apart even if you haven't seen him for years. She walked up the isle straight in the middle of the four tables. When she got halfway to the staff table almost everyone noticed her but her father was still staring at him food.

"Isis?" Snape asked finally noticing the little black haired girl walking up the center isle.

As an answer she smiled really big.

Snape got up from his spot behind the table and walked to the front. Isis quickly walked the rest of the way up the isle.

"Hey dad." Isis said hugging Snape.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"Tonks sent me here as soon as we got back from Violets house."

"How is your mother?" Snape asked his eyes darkening.

"Stupid." Isis broke out of the hug. "Remus said that you need to talk to me."

"Yes yes. There are some things we need to talk about. Here follow me." Snape walked down the isle Isis just walked up and Isis followed him. They left the Great Hall and walked down corridors to the dungeons. Snape led Isis into his office and shut the door.

"You have a lot of books." Isis said scanning the shelves.

"Yes I prefer to read in here then in the library. Any way we do need to talk." Snape was dreading having to tell her this.

"You do not look happy. Just tell me fast and get it over with." Isis was getting a bit concerned because Snape looked like someone stole his puppy. Isis sat down on a chair close to Snape

"A new law was just passed that says that all males above the age of 17 who are not married have to become married-"

"Wait do you have to get married?" Isis asked jumping up.

"Yes but-"

"What's her name? Do I get to meet her?" Isis was beginning to ramble.

"Yes yes, but this isn't about me right now." Isis shut her mouth and stared expectantly at her father. "All of the men that fit the condition in the law met here in the Great Hall and the sorting hat was placed on their heads to decide who it is that they will be marrying. An old student of mine's wife chosen was you Isis. You have to get married within six weeks or get your wand snapped and banished from the wizarding world."

"Oh well that's no good." Isis said sitting back down in her chair. She pursed he lips then said, "Well lets look on the bright side, since I don't go to school I can spend the six weeks getting to know the guy."

"Are you okay with this?" Snape asked shocked. Her attitude and expression were one that he hadn't anticipated.

"No I am not at all, but it's inevitable. We can't change what's going on. So we might as well make the best of it."

"That's a good way of looking at it, but the girl I'm marrying is a bit insufferable." Snape sat down at his desk and stared at Isis. It had been so long since he had last seen her and he noticed how little she looks like her mother. She has her tiny frame and sharp features but she has Snapes black hair and eyes and whitish skin.

"Dad can I meet who you are marrying?" Isis asked after a moment of quiet.

"If you must. But wouldn't you rather meet the man you have to marry first?" Snape started to lead the way out of the office but turned back to see her still sitting in the chair.

"No I want to meet the woman who is going to be my new mother." Isis said with a huge smile on her face.

Snape made a disgusted grunt and walked out of the office with Isis tailing behind. They went back into the Great Hall and Snape led Isis over to one of the tables.

"Hermione this is Isis. Isis I am going to go finish dinner." With that he walked off back to the staff table.

"Hi" Hermione said staring at Isis with a look of confusion on her face. She was very pretty and tall with light brown curly hair.

"Hi. I asked dad if I could meet the person who he has to marry and he brought me to you." Isis said smiling.

"Oh yes, well that's me." Hermione was beginning to blush.

"Can I sit with you?" Isis asked.

Hermione nodded. "Wait so your Professor Snapes daughter?" Hermione asked her eyes huge.

"Yep." Isis said staring around the room.

"So you have to marry Fred?" a guy with red hair asked from across the table.

"I'm not sure. Dad didn't say who it was that I would be marrying. Why?" Isis stared at the boy with confusion.

"He's my brother." Isis nodded at him to show she understood.

Isis, Hermione and Hermione's friends talked about random things the rest of dinner.

"Isis we need to get you back to your house." Snape said coming up behind her.

"But I don't want to go home. Violet is horrible." Isis whined.

"Not there the place you were before you were here." Snape said grabbing Isis' arm lightly. He brought her up to Dumbledore's office and flooed her back to Sirius' house.

Sirius was in the living room when Isis got there. He was sitting on a couch reading a book with Angus lying on the floor nearby. "Oh hey. I expected that you would stay longer." Sirius said putting his book down.

"I wanted too but I'm a bit tired. I met dad's soon to be wife." Isis said smiling.

"She's a nice girl isn't she?" Sirius asked.

"Yes which is a bit surprising. I'm sure you noticed that my father isn't exactly nice." Isis let out a little laugh at the thought of her father having to spend the rest of his life with that nice happy girl.

"It is very surprising. Anyway let me show you to the guest room." Sirius showed Isis the guest room then left to go to his own room.

Isis fell asleep within a few minutes.

_**Thank you for the reviews! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_****__****_

**Chapter 4**

__

__

"Good Morning." she said when she saw Sirius sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning. Do you want a cup of coffee?" He asked.

"Oh please." Sirius got Isis a cup of coffee and they sat at the table in silence until they heard the front door bang open.

"Hey guys." Tonks said walking in the room followed by Remus.

"Isis we're taking you to meet your soon to be husbands family and maybe even your soon to be husband today." said Remus.

"Oh great." Isis muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"Hey I have to get married too." Sirius said.

"To who?" Isis asked jumping in her seat.

"Your soon to be husbands younger sister." he said.

"Oh will I meet her today?" Isis asked.

"No she's at school along with one of her older brothers." Sirius said.

"How many kids do they have?"

"Seven." Tonks said. "They're a good family."

"You should go get ready." Sirius said.

"Alright." Isis slid out of her chair and walked up the stairs into the guest room. She grabbed her shrunken chest out of her pocket and enlarged it. She opened up one of the compartments and looked through the piles of clothes. All of the clothes that Isis owned were black. Some things had a couple other colors but were mostly black. She grabbed a black pair of skinny jeans a black long sleeved shirt black high tops and her black velvet cape lined with fur.

When Isis was dressed she hopped down the stairs to the kitchen where Tonks, Remus, and Sirius were waiting for her.

"You ready to go?" Tonks asked.

"Yep." Isis said bouncing on her feet.

They walked outside and then apparated to outside a leaning house. Remus and Sirius walked to the front door first with Tonks and Isis following.

"Come in" A woman said answering the door. They walked in the house.

"Molly this is Isis." Tonks said hugging the woman.

"Well Hello." The woman Molly said. Molly was a stout friendly looking woman with red hair.

"Hello." Isis said curtsying.

"You have Severus' eyes." Molly said grabbing her face and turning it to see her eyes better. "They're a bit frightening looking."

Isis didn't know what to say to that so she just stood there watching the woman inspect her.

"Anyway, come along Isis and I'll introduce you." Molly said grabbing her hand. She led Isis into the kitchen where Arthur sat at the table. "This is my husband Arthur." Arthur was a tall skinny man with red hair. He looked worn out.

"Hello." Isis said.

"So she's the one marrying Fred?" Arthur asked.

"Yes she is." Molly said.

"Oh a boy asked me if I was marrying a Fred yesterday." Isis said.

"And where was that dear?" Molly asked.

"Hogwarts. I was visiting dad."

"It was probably Ron." Arthur said.

"Yes that was his name!" Isis yelled then covered her mouth. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright dear. We have six sons. They are much much noisier than that. Now lets go see if we can find the others. Sadly you wont be able to meet Ginny and Ron because they are at school but every one else even Fred is here." Molly led Isis outside where there were a couple boys playing Quidditch.

Isis looked behind her and saw that Tonks Sirius and Remus were not behind her.

"Boys get down here." Molly yelled. The four boys on brooms came down to the ground and a boy who was reading a book walked over to us. "Boys this is Isis. Isis this is Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and Fred." Bill looked like his father including the red hair. Charlie had burns all over his arms and red hair. Percy looked toooooo serious. Fred and George were twins with red hair but Fred was very very tan and George was pale.

Fred stood staring at Isis and she stared right back. He held his hand out to her and said, "Hello." She took his hand and said Hello back to him. Her hand was freezing cold to the touch and startled him. "Your hand is freezing." Fred said.

"I've never really noticed." Isis said. They still hadn't dropped hands and were staring at each other.

"Maybe we should go talk." Fred said. Isis nodded and Fred led her to a bench. They sat down facing each other.

"So what's going on with this whole marriage thing?" Isis asked.

"Well at the meeting thing I went to a couple days ago where the hat picked us to be together the Ministress said that we had 6 weeks to get married and we have to set up a meeting to talk to a counselor or something about it. We could owl them and ask for a good day?" Fred seemed a bit nervous and he had every right to be too.

Isis felt bad for him so she grabbed his hand and said , "I'm really nervous too. It's okay." Fred smiled at her. "Whenever you want to do the meeting we can. I have nothing to do anymore." Isis smiled at him.

"During the meeting Snape had a fit about how he wouldn't be able to get to you, what was that about?" Fred asked.

"I'm supposed to be living with my mother and her husband and they want me to have nothing to do with dad. He probably was frantic at the thought of his 15 year old daughter getting married also." Isis rolled her eyes at her fathers pesimistic behavior. He was always like that but thats what made him, him.

"Did you like living with your mother and step father?" Fred asked.

"If you like hanging around death eaters all day and a woman who is more concerned with how she looks then the welfare of her daughter then sure." Isis was getting riled up just thinking about how neglecting her mother was.

"Well that sounds like a no." Fred wondered if she was exadurating or was serious.

"Your out of school right?" he nodded. "What do you do?" Isis asked.

"George and I own a joke shop." Fred smiled with pride.

"That's so cool." Isis said. She was real interested.

"What are you going to do when your finished with school?" Fred asked.

"I'm already finished. My step father home schooled me in a way. But I'm going to be an Auror, I just have to wait until my application at the ministry gets approved before I start training of any sort." Isis loved to talk about becoming an Auror. It had always been a dream of hers to rid the world of people like the death eaters.

Fred was completely shocked that Isis had already finished with school.

"Why don't we go send the owl now so we don't forget?" Isis asked.

"Alright, follow me." Fred got up from the bench with Isis following and walked into the house. They walked past Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Remus, and Sirius talking in the living room and up the stairs.

"Keep the door open!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from down stairs.

Isis put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Fred just rolled his eyes and said, "Okay mom." They walked into a room and Fred said, "This is Ron's room. He's angry at his owl right now so Pig's staying here. We can use him. Oh hold on a second." Fred ran out of the room and came back in with a letter. "I got this after the sorting thing." He handed the letter to Isis. "It basically just says what I already told you but I figured you might want to see it for yourself."

Dear Mr. Weasley and Miss Snape,

There is a total of 6 weeks for you to get married. If you are not married at the end of the six weeks your wands will be snapped and you will be exiled from the wizarding world.

A meeting needs to be set up for you to speak with a counselor about when your going to get married and what the requirements are.

Alex Evans  
Magical Marriage Counselor

"So we need to think of a date for the wedding." Isis said looking up from the letter.

"Why don't we just do it in two weeks or something." Fred said looking around the room for a quill.

"That's so soon though." Having to talk about the date for the wedding made this whole situation so much more real.

"Why don't we just talk to the counsel

_or and let them decide. Now what do I write in the letter?"_


	5. Chapter 5

****

**__**

If this is fate it sucks!

Chapter 5

Professor Snape was sitting in his office when Hermione walked in.

"What do you want? he snapped.

"I just wanted to tell you that your daughter seems like a very nice girl." Hermione stood at the doorway to the room not even bothering to come in all the way

"She is." Hermione didn't move from the room and Snape was getting angry. "Is there anything else you want?"

"I wanted to know if the Ministry replied to the letter?" Hermione didn't want to admit it but Snape was a bit intimidating.

"I just sent it. So no. If there is nothing else you need I would appreciate it if you would leave."

Snape made Hermione so mad. They were due to marry and spend the rest of their lives together and he couldn't even attempt to be nice. She turned around and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

After sending the letter Fred and Isis walked down the stairs. They were just passing the living room when they heard Mrs. Weasley's yelling.

"You are not marrying my daughter!"

"It's not my fault." another voice yelled.

Fred peeked into the room. "It's Sirius. He's marrying Ginny?"

Isis nodded, "He said something about that earlier."

"Oh well that's great. The biggest player in the worlds marrying my baby sister."

"Sirius is really nice though."

"He may be nice but he doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself."

"I'll watch him for you if you want. I live with him right now."

"By the time that Ginny lives with him we'll already be married." Fred turned away from the fight in the living room and went into the kitchen. Isis followed him not knowing what to do.

"Are you okay?" Isis asked.

Fred didn't know how to answer that. He honestly wasn't okay but he didn't want her to know that. He had liked Angelina Johnson and wanted to one day marry her. They had dated on and off and both of them had thought that they were going to one day marry. I guess it's not going to happen now. He thought.

"I'm fine." Fred turned towards the sink and stared out the window.

"No your not."

"Your right, I'm not. This is just so much to handle."

"It will be okay. We can be friends." Isis gave him a hesitant smile. She was freaking out just as much as he was but wasn't going to let him know it.

"Yes we can." Fred smiled at Isis.

Tonks walked in the room and smiled at the looks Fred and Isis were giving each other. "Hey Isis your dad wants you to go see him."

"Alright. When does he want me there?"

"As soon as you can get there." Tonks left the room to go get Sirius and Remus and tell them that they had to go.

"Alright well it was nice meeting you Fred."

"Yes it was nice meeting you Isis. I'll owl you when I get the time of our appointment."


	6. Chapter 6

**************__**

Chapter 6

"Hey Dad." Isis said walking into her dad's classroom during a break in between classes.

"Hello Isis. How are you today?" Snape asked

"Pretty good. I met Fred today and his family. They're very nice people. How about you? Are you having a good day teaching?" Isis conjered up a big fluffy black chair and put it in the middle of the classroom. She plopped down on it and awaited her dads reply.

"I really wish you would have gotten Draco or another good Slytherin. Those Weasley twins are trouble." he shook his head "Isis today has been like any other school days." Snape hoped that Isis would stay awhile because his next class was with some people she knew.

"Oh yeah, Draco and I would have been great together." Isis said with sarcasm. Her and Draco were best friends but there was no way she could even be in a relationship with someone who was so self centered. And besides he called himself her older brother. Her dad was Draco's god father and her step dad was friends with Draco's dad. They hung out all the time at Death Eater meetings and even sometimes had sleep over's. He had always been a git to everyone but Isis. People always thought that they would end up together but they were no more than friends. She hadn't seen him in a long time.

"How long are you staying?" He asked.

"Until you MAKE me leave." Isis turned around in the chair so that she was upside down. She knew that her father would make her leave eventually.

"I wouldn't do that to you." Snape said sarcastically.

"Sure you wouldn't." Isis smiled at her dad. She missed being with him. He came across as a nasty git and people didn't like him but once they saw the way he acted with Isis they were able to tell that he had some semblance of a heart.

A bell rang in the distance and the room soon started to fill with students. Isis didn't turn around in her chair to look at them right side up because she enjoyed how wierd they looked up side down.

"Oh no it's Izzy the Panther." A handsome boy with white blond hair said when he walked in the room.

Isis flipped around in her chair a big smile on her face. She now understood why her father brought him up. "Oh you know you love me."

"Oh yes I know I do." Draco smiled big and grabbed Isis in a big hug.

"That's okay because I love you too." She said hugging him back

"What have you been up to?" Draco said releasing Isis from the hug.

"Well right now I'm out of Violet and Antonin's house and am living with some friends. How about you? What have you been up to?"

"

I have to get married because of the stupid marriage law. Your lucky you don't have to."

Isis grimaced and said, "Actually I do."

"Oh no Izzy. Your just a baby. Who do you have to marry?" Draco grabbed Isis into a hug again except this time he didn't intend to let her go.

"Fred Weasley. Him and his family are such nice people."

"Their blood traitors Izzy. We don't associate with them." All that could be heard in the room was the echo of Isis' hand against Draco's face. "What the Hell!" Draco yelled.

"Don't you ever say something like that again! You are not a death eater so don't act like one!" Isis could feel her face getting hot with rage. He knew how much she hated that type of talk.

"I can do what ever I want and act however I want. Your sticking up for the blood traitors! Before long you'll be associating yourself with muggles and sticking up for mudbloods._" Draco couldn't say anything else because his nose was bleeding incessantly.

Isis couldn't stand those horrid words. She grew up hearing them in almost every conversation. Draco knew that she was more than against it and that's what pushed her over the edge. She didn't even registered that she had punched Draco in the nose until she saw the blood.

Isis looked at her dad and he was staring at Draco with his mouth dropped open in shock. "Dad I'm going home." Isis hissed with pure rage still surging through her. She looked at Draco who was grabbing his bleeding nose and trying to think of something to say. Isis walked out of the room and up to the headmasters office to floo home.

Later that night an Order Meeting was about to start.

Everyone in the Order including some of the Order members children were together to discuss something. All of the Weasleys were even there.

Isis was lying on the floor behind the table with her dog Angus. She was still really upset about what had happened with Draco earlier and wouldn't talk to anyone about it.

The front door was slammed open and then shut again. Professor Snape walked in the room looking very angry. "I can't believe you did that Isis. What were you thinking? That boy loves you like you're his sister and you go and break his nose."

"He had it coming to him." Isis said not even bothering to get up from the floor to look at her father. Snape walked around the table to grab Isis, but wasn't able to get within 3 feet of her because Angus started to growl. "He bites." Isis said petting the dog on the head.

"Your going to go apologize to him."

"Oh hell no. He knows full well that I will not stand for that talk. He's not a death eater or a pureblood prat and I know it. All the horrible things he did before were for show so he wouldn't get in trouble with his father. He's not like that and then he goes and says such horrid things. I love him like a brother to dad but there is no way I am going to listen to him say things like that and not break his nose." Isis yelled this at her father. She stood there staring at her father,

Snape stared back into the scary eyes of his daughter. He knew that Draco and Isis were like siblings so he thought that they were bound to have some fights every now and then. He went to step closer to Isis and her dog growled louder. "We'll talk about this later." He said and then left the room.

Isis rolled her eyes and went to what she was doing before. Everyone in the room looked at each other and Isis. They were beyond shocked that she would ever punch anyone even Malfoy.

"Um… Isis?" Fred was the first to speak.

"Yes?" she asked looking up from the dog.

"I got a letter back from the ministry they want us to come in for an appointment at 10 o'clock tomorrow."

"Alright." she smiled.

Everyone in the room was a little startled at how fast she changed from being over the edge angry to smiling and being nice.

At some point in the night everyone who was not a part of the order such as Isis and the Weasley twins were asked to leave so the Order members could get an update on whatever it is they talk about. The twins went to their joke shop and Isis took Angus up to bed.

Both Fred and Isis fell asleep thinking about what was to happen the next day at their appointment.


	7. Chapter 7

****

**__**

Chapter 7

Isis awoke the next morning feeling slightly crushed. She was a little too lazy to open her eyes and figure out what was crushing her but after a few minutes she realized that sun was streaming through the window. She looked up from her pillow and saw a paw in her face.

"Angus.." she groaned. He jumped up and off of the bed. The stupid dog had somehow rolled on top of her while they were sleeping. She loved the dog to death but he was a major bed hog.

Angus began to run around the room so Isis decided that it was time to get up and ready for the appointment at 10.

She pulled a long sleeved black dress out of her trunk and was walking down the stairs in 10 minutes. Isis never cared much for the way she looked but there was never a time when she showed her body. The black dark mark stuck out against her snow white skin and her body was covered in scars from all sorts of fights. She had a few tattoo's on her that she got just for fun but she was mostly just ashamed that her body showed all the markings from her past life.

That's right. This is a new beginning for her. It's a chance to make things right and a chance at a new life.

After she was ready she walked down the stairs and saw Sirius sitting in a chair at the table in the kitchen.

"Good Morning." she said as she entered the room.

"Hello Isis. I was just thinking about how I never told you about myself." Sirius looked at her curiously.

"No you haven't." Isis grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table to listen to Sirius tell his story.

"Well you know that Harry's parents were killed by Voldemort. It was because a best friend of ours ratted them out. I got blamed for it and was sent to Azkaban but broke out about 5 years ago. I watched after Harry while basically the whole world was out looking for me. Harry thought that I really was the one that sold out his parents but Remus and I managed to convince him other wise. Then 2 years ago at the battle over the prophecy I almost fell behind a tapestry that would have ended my life. That day when the ministry saw for there own eyes what had really been happening I was excepted back into society and now am the head Auror. I will actually be escorting you to your meeting with the counselor and Fred today." Sirius gave a big smile and Isis groaned. The story started out nice but there was always an Ultimatum. Sirius messed around way too much and having him take her to a meeting was a scary idea.

"Well this is going to be fun." She said sarcastically. A thought crossed her mind and she couldn't help the smile that played on her lips. "So how are things going with your soon to be mother in law?"

Sirius shot her a glare from across the table and Isis smiled wider. "Let's not talk about that." Sirius glanced at a clock across the room then jumped up from the table. "Well we actually have to go."

Before Isis could say anything Sirius had grabbed her by the arm drug her out of the house and then side apparated her to the ministry. They made their way past security and then up the elevator to the marriage counselor.

They arrived with only 3 minutes to spare. Fred was already waiting there and he smiled at the glare Isis had fixed on Sirius. She hated to be touched without her permission and she was already angry at Sirius in the first place.

She yanked her arm out of his hand and turned away from him.

"So your angry at me now?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe." Isis huffed.

"Well I have to go to work. You two have fun at your little meeting." With one last smile to Fred and an eye roll to Isis he was gone.

"Hey." Fred said.

"Hello." she smiled. She wouldn't have done it if Sirius was still there but since he wasn't she was in a better mood.

"What did Sirius do?" Fred asked.

"He grabbed my arm back at the house side apparated me here and drug he all the way up to this office." A sour look had crossed Isis' face during her relaying of the story to Fred.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked.

"Yes I'm okay I just don't like being touched without my permission."

Just then a man walked out of an office and into the office Fred and Isis were waiting in. "Fred Weasley, Isis Dolohov-Snape, you can come back now."

Isis and Fred followed the man back into the office. He told them to sit in two chairs in front of a big desk.

"So you two are here because you want to get married?" the man asked. Isis looked at the sign on his desk and it said Mr. Carrow. Isis knew that she knew him from somewhere.

"Have to." Fred said clarifying the want.

"Amycus?" Isis asked a huge smile beginning to break out on her face.

"Yes Iz it's me." Amycus Carrow smiled at the little girl he himself use to help train.

"What happened to you? You're clean and smiling?" Isis was completely shocked to see him. He stopped coming to meetings a while ago and no one would speak about him when she asked.

"I decided to make a GOOD name for myself and help the poor kids that are effected by this law. I don't want to hurt people anymore. I won't tell your step-dad that I saw you but Alecto said that he is frantically looking for you." Amycus smiled at Isis once again then said, "Anyway we need to get on with this meeting. I have to tell you about several requirements and such."

Isis interrupted him, "Do you think that I'll be able to do something good?" That's one thing that Isis had always been concerned about. She helped do such horrible things before and she was always afraid that she would do horrible things on her own.

"Of course you will Izzy. You were always the one to help save lives on raids. I saw your application to become an Auror and I helped push it through. You'll be contacted soon enough."

"Thank you." she said. She had always gotten along better with Amycus than any of the other death eaters. He was completely insane but was always good to Isis when the others were mean to her about how she talked Voldemort out of a raid, especially Bellatrix.

"Anyway onto the requirements. You have to get married in 5 weeks now. You have to have a house. You have to share a bedroom and bed. Since Isis is not of age you don't have to consummate until she is of age. When she is of age you have 1 year to produce a child or have proof of a reason you can not. There is checkups that will be done at random times to see your living status. Now have you chosen a date for the wedding?"

Isis crinkled up her nose and looked over to Fred. It was the first time she noticed he hadn't said anything since she stated who Amycus is. He was just staring at him with big eyes.

Isis smacked him on the arm and said, "He isn't going to hurt you."

Fred looked at Isis through narrow eyes and said, "Can we do it the day before our time limit is up?"

Amycus looked through a book and then smiled, "I could do it that day."

Isis smiled big, "You can be there?"

"Yes I could be the one to marry you two." Isis smiled even bigger and looked over at Fred. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Well then it's settled. You guys might want to start on the wedding plans." Isis nodded. "Well then that's it. Just do the requirements and this wedding planning and stuff with the ministry will be over before you know it."

With that Isis and Fred took their leave. Isis giving Amycus a hug and Fred giving him a nod.

"Oh I forgot to tell you but I'm supposed to take you back to the burrow. Mom wants to plan. I have to get to work."

"You're going to leave me alone to plan the wedding?" Isis asked her eyes widening.

"Yes Isis I have to work."

Isis sighed and said, "Okay." They walked to first floor of the ministry and then apparated to the burrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When they walked in Molly dragged Isis away to start planning.

"Fred you need to stay and help." Molly said noticing that her son was slowly edging out of the room.

"I have to work." he said.

"No you have to help your fiancé plan your wedding." Molly growled at her son. Knowing that he was defeated he sat down at the table next to Isis. "Who's going to be your bridesmaids?" Molly asked smiling at Isis.

"I'm not sure honestly. I don't really know any girls." Isis was a bit ashamed that she had no friends.

"Oh dear that's so sad. Why don't you?" Molly realized right after she said it that it might have been too personal.

"I wasn't allowed to leave the house unless I was summoned." Isis stared down at the floor not making eye contact. Fred and Molly's eyes widened in shock as they realized she was talking about who she use to spend time with. When she didn't say anything else Molly switched back on to wedding plans.

"I think I might know some people you would like." She left the room and came back a few minutes later. "You get to spend the weekend with a few girls that I think you will like a lot."

Isis smiled wide at the thought of making friends.

"And we need to go dress shopping." Isis' smile fell a lot. She was going to be expected to wear some form of a sleeveless dress meaning that people would see her arms.

"Can I just wear something I already have?" she asked.

"Isis I have only known you for a few days but I already know that you only wear black and long sleeves. You are going to wear a pretty white dress."

"So you want me to show my arms?" Isis asked looking at Molly through narrow eyes.

"Yes of course. For the proper dress you have to."

"I'm going home." Isis said jumping up from her chair. She ran out of the house and apparated back to Sirius' house. She wasn't allowed to apparate since she was underage and didn't have the proper license but she knew how to do so well and did it anyway.

She walked through the house and up the stairs to her room where Angus was just sitting on her bed. She plopped down next to him and stared up at the ceiling.

A few minutes later someone opened her door a crack. "Isis?" a voice asked. She ignored it and continued staring at the ceiling. The person walked in the room and stood next to her bed. "Isis, what's wrong?" She looked over and saw Fred standing there.

"I don't like my arms." she said.

"All girls have issues with some part of them. It's normal." Fred just said something completely stupid and he knew it but he didn't want Isis to feel bad.

"No I don't like my arms!" Isis growled. She wasn't just some typical girl with insecurities.

"Okay Isis I get it." Fred was always getting shocked by her changes in attitude. He took a deep breath then said, "Why don't you like your arms?"

"They're scary." Now Fred was even more confused.

"How are they scary?" Isis wanted to show him. She wanted him to tell her that it was okay but she was afraid that he would reject her.

"Will you still be my friend?" she knew that she sounded like a child but she needed reassurance.

"Of course." Fred smiled at her.

Isis took a deep breath and then shakily stood on her feet. She pushed both of her sleeves as far as they would go up on her arms and then held them out to Fred.

Fred watched her pull her sleeves up and couldn't stifle the gasp that came out of his mouth at seeing the black dark mark shining prominently against her white skin in the middle of her left forearm. There were scars covering basically all the other skin. Her skin was as white as snow but the scars were even whiter.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Isis mumbled pushing the sleeves back down and over her hands. She sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Angus' neck.

"You can talk to me any time." Fred smiled at her and was about to pat her on the back when he remember what she said about not liking to be touched earlier.

"You won't tell anybody?" Isis asked.

"Nope." With that he left the room.

Isis sat on the bed the rest of the night thinking about all of the horrible things that had given her the scars on her arms and the horrible things that she had helped happen. Sirius came up to bring her dinner but she didn't want any. She eventually fell asleep filled with memories of her past life.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Isis awoke that morning to Tonks in her room.

"Come on and get up. It's Friday and you are spending the weekend at Hogwarts." To say that Isis was a happy about this was an understatement. She had never had any friends that were girls before and the idea that she soon might have some was almost too much for her to handle.

Isis got ready and packed a bag with her things that she would need for the weekend quick. She ran down the stairs and after making Sirius promise he would look after Angus was on her way to Hogwarts with Tonks.

Tonks led her into the dining hall and over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione and Ginny were sitting.

"You guys probably already know but this is Isis." Tonks said introducing them.

"Yes we did meet." Hermione got up from the table and smiled giving Isis a friendly hug. This surprised Isis and she stiffened.

"Ah yes we did." Isis stuttered. Affection from anyone was not a normal thing especially coming from some she just met.

"Well we didn't." A girl with red hair said standing up. She smiled at Isis and stuck out her hand. "I'm Ginny. Your marrying my brother."

Isis shook her hand and smiled, "And your marrying Sirius." she said remembering what Sirius said and the fight between him and Molly.

"Uh don't remind me." she whined.

"He doesn't seem that bad." Isis said staring questioningly at the girl.

"First off he's a player second he's old enough to be my dad." Ginny stared at the ceiling as if willing it to give her another reason.

"Ginny I already told you, with the marriage is a binding. He can't cheat on you at all." Hermione said rolling her eyes at the girl. "And besides I'm marrying Professor Snape, he already has a daughter."

"I didn't think about that!" Isis suddenly blurted out. "I'm going to have four parents. Does that mean that I have to call you mom?" Her eyes were wide with the shock that this nice girl was soon to be her mother.

"Not if you don't want to." Hermione was a little shocked her self when she really thought about the fact that she was going to have a 15 year old daughter that was soon to be married herself.

"That would be a little weird. Anyway onto better things, we need to get Luna and plan what we're going to do this weekend." said Ginny.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

The weekend was over before they knew it and Isis was on her way to The Burrow to talk to Molly.

She had gotten along real well with the three girls and thought that Luna's crazy antics were hilarious. She really did get along with Luna better for they both had flighty imaginations and were a bit insane.

"Molly?" Isis called coming out of the floo. She walked through the house and found her talking to Percy in the kitchen.

"Hello dear." Molly said when she saw Isis walk in the kitchen. "Did you have a fun weekend?" she asked.

"Yes I really did enjoy myself. Thank you so much for arranging for me to spend time with them." Isis sat down at the table across from Percy and next to Molly.

"So do you want them to be your bridesmaids?" Molly asked hope shining in her eyes.

"Definitely." Isis said. "It's so great to have girl friends though it is weird that one is soon to be my step-mother."

"That does seem a little odd." Molly agreed nodding her head. "We need to arrange a time for us all to go pick out dresses."

Isis instantly became alert. She didn't want to start another fight with Molly so she just nodded her head.

"Fred is at the joke shop, I could give you the floo number and you could go visit him if you like." Molly said noticing Isis' unease.

"Alright." Isis nodded once again and after getting the number she was on her way to the shop.

She stepped out of the floo and brushed herself off. She looked around and say that she was in a room which appeared to be storage. There was no one the room but there was noise that sounded like many people talking so she decided to follow it. She came out of the room and into a HUGE room with many people and lots of joke materials.

"Isis is that you?" asked a voice. She looked around and saw that the voice was coming from Fred's twin George.

"Hello George." She said walking up to him.

"I'm surprised you remembered my name." he said smiling at her. She felt like he had just insulted her intelligence.

"I have a good memory. That's why I haven't been schooled for the past year and a half." She huffed at him.

"Well aren't you the little genius." He reached out to ruffle her hair but she stopped him.

"Don't touch me. I will make you regret it." she had pulled her wand out and was glaring at him. She didn't intend to be so mean but Molly mentioning that she still had to wear a white sleeveless dress put her in a bad mood.

"Well then." George gulped looking at her wand, "I'll go find Fred." he raced off and a minute later Fred appeared.

"Hey Isis what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Your mother mentioned a dress again and then told me I could come here to see you so I decided to make my escape before she put me in an even worse mood." Fred could tell that she was not happy.

"I see." he said. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" he asked hoping that she might get in a better mood.

"No you can continue on with whatever you were doing." Isis could not understand why she was so angry, talk of a stupid dress shouldn't have this effect on her.

Fred looked at her for a minute and then said, "No come on, we're going out to eat." He grabbed her arm not even caring that she might throw a fit. He pulled her our of the shop while shouting at George that he would be back later and down the street.

"I can walk." Isis huffed pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Fred asked. He stopped walking and turned to stare at her.

"I'm not sure." Isis said sighing.

"Well can you try to get over it. Your putting me in a bad mood." Fred sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Isis looked up at him and regretted being so foul. "We have to be married to each other for the rest of our lives and I really don't want to have to deal with your selfish attitude for all that time."

Isis narrowed her eyes at him and said, "You won't have to deal with it for very long if you don't take your foot out of your mouth." She huffed and walked away leaving Fred to figure out her death threat. She wouldn't really do it but in the heat of the moment it just came out. She didn't like to be spoken to with any sort of attitude, she was taught differently then to just let people speak to her that way. She decided that she might play with him a bit especially after that comment.

The way she had been taught was to kill any one who made her the slightest bit angry. She could of course never to that unless she had a real reason but she could do something that would make the person of interest wish they were dead.

That person of interest right now was Fred Weasley and she was more then tempted to hex him for insinuating that she was going to ruin his life with her attitude. He was actually quite lucky for her attitude being all that he had to deal with at least for now.

"Are you saying that you would kill me?" Fred yelled at her now just realizing what she meant. "You could never do it." He was not scared of her. He knew that she was more than capable of causing him harm but he had seen the way she acted and knew that she had too much of a heart.

Isis walked back to him a smile on her face. "Oh I could most certainly kill you. I wouldn't though. That just isn't the way I am." He narrowed his eyes as he thought about what she was saying. "As I said I might not kill you but I might cause you harm maybe even incapacitating you for the rest of your life. You never know. Hell I might even be some deranged death eater trying to make it in to the good books of your family and friends but you would never know that until it's too late." Isis was starting to change subjects and beginning to bring up things that she had thought of and wondered about before. "Even knowing that your family and friends seem to accept me why is that?"

Fred knew that she had been just playing with him but he had wondered the same thing himself. It was true that she could be some deranged death eater trying to get in good with the Order to get revenge for the death of her master but there was just something about her that made him and everyone else believe that she was good at heart.

"There's just something about you Isis. You're not evil or deranged or a death eater. You can be a bit scary though." Fred smiled at her.

She smiled back and said, "Well anyway I am hungry lets go get something to eat." She started to walk away and Fred just stared after her in amazement. She had another one of those odd mood changes. She wasn't all angry anymore she was hungry and the slightest bit perky

Fred followed after her shaking his head. _This girl is going to be a handful. _He said to him self.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

The next morning when Isis got up she went directly down stairs. She had woken up with a terrible head ache and something didn't feel right.

On the kitchen counter was a letter from Sirius.

_Izzy,_

_Something happened with work and I had to go in early. I will be home really late most likely so don't have a fit if I don't return before you go to bed._

_Have some breakfast and go see if there's something you can get into that won't get you into any trouble._

_I'll talk to you later, Sirius_

Isis knew that if there was something going on with work for Sirius it couldn't be good. He's an Auror who fights bad guys. Yep, this can't be good.

Isis pulled some cereal out of the cupboard and sat down at the kitchen table. In the middle of her meal the flames in the fire place turned green and Molly's head appeared.

"Hello Isis dear." she said smiling.

"Hello Molly." Isis walked over to the fire place and sat in front of it so Molly could see her better.

"I talked to Ginny and she said that this weekend they can leave the school and come dress shopping with us." Isis could see the huge smile on Molly's face through the flames.

"Oh okay."

"Well I have to go. You are more than welcome to come over today. We can spend the whole day having girl talk without wedding talk. You can think of me as a mother figure you know." Molly gave Isis a huge smile. The smile seemed a little forced and made Isis think that something was going on.

"I have something else going on today. I'll talk to you later Molly." Isis said turning off the floo. She went back to eating her cereal and within a minute the flames turned green again. The face of her father appeared in the fire place.

"Isis why don't you come over today and we can spend some time together." he said.

"Well dad I was thinking of spending the day with Angus." Isis lied.

"Oh well that's good dear." Did he just smile? Isis screamed in her head.

"Yes I guess so." With that she turned off the floo. Something was definitely going on her father would never want her to spend the day with him during a school day because it would be too distracting.

Isis ate her cereal as fast as she could then ran up the stairs. She got dressed in black skinny jeans and a black long sleeved corset top. She found a pair of black stilettos that her mom had given her and put them on.

She looked around the room until she found Angus' leash and collar. She hooked him up to it.

She led Angus out the front door and grabbed her black velvet cape as she went. When they reached the apparation point she apparated them to an Alley near the Ministry.

Isis looked around the muggle area for a while trying to figure out a reason why she would be at the Ministry. She saw a McDonalds and got some food that she could give to Sirius.

When Isis walked into the Ministry building she didn't stop to look around she walked straight up to the security desk.

"What is your business here?" the man asked. He did not see a identification on her so he had to ask.

"I am here to visit a friend and I need to talk to someone about an application I sent in." Isis said.

"What's up with the dog?" the man asked eyeing the huge mammoth next to the tiny little girl.

"He protects me." Isis stated simply. She knew from the way the man was looking at Angus he did not want him in there.

"I'm sorry Miss but I can't allow him in here." he said looking anything but sorry.

"All right here's the deal. If you don't want my dog in here you find a way to remove him without getting yourself killed. He's trained to kill anyone that comes near me that he does not know so you try it. Go ahead I dare you." Isis was getting pissed.

"Miss I don't need any of your sass-"

"Shut the hell up." Isis growled. Angus noticing Isis' change in demeanor started to growl also.

The man looked down at Angus' barred teeth and back up at the scary little girl. He made a quick motion that looked like a go through.

Isis walked through and then loaded herself and Angus onto the lift. There was other people in there and they looked at Angus curiously.

Isis waited and listen as the voice named off all the floors. She got off at the floor that was for Aurors and went looking for Sirius.

Down the hall was a conference room she could hear voices coming from. She tried the handle and was surprised that it was not locked. She pushed the door open and all the talking in the room stopped and everyone looked towards the door.

"Isis what the hell are you doing here?" Sirius asked his eyes widening in surprise when he saw the little black haired girl open the door. He was at the head of a table with many other people sitting around it.

"Well Sirius I saw your letter this morning and it made me feel bad that you had to get up so early so I brought you some McDonalds. Besides I had to talk to someone about my application." Isis smiled in innocence as she looked at her friend.

"You can't just walk in here though." Sirius said. "You should go see Molly or go visit your dad."

They had this all planned out! Isis screamed in her head. When she came to this conclusion she immediately dropped her innocent act.

She put her free hand on her hip. "Dad called me this morning and told me that I should come spend the day at the school with him. It's a school day! He would have to be under the Imperious in order for him to willingly chose for me to come and distract his classes. Molly even offered for me to come over and spend the whole day with her free of wedding talk. What the hell is going on?" Isis was getting impatient.

"Isis lets just talk about this later." Sirius said smiling faintly at her.

"No now!" Isis growled and as if on cue Angus began to growl too.

Sirius stared at her long and hard for a minute before making his decision. "Wait outside the room and we will all be out in a minute." Isis nodded and walked out the door to the room with Angus. She sat on the ground and pet Angus' neck.

Within a few minutes Sirius walked out of the room with all the other people following.

"Okay hunny come with me." Sirius said. Isis gave him a confused look no one had ever called her hunny before. Sirius let the other people walk before him including Isis and then walked behind them all.

They went down to the main hall at the Ministry and some of the people began to apparate. Sirius grabbed Isis almost in a hug and apparated them.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter as a thanks. :)

**_Chapter 12_**

When they stopped Isis looked around to try and find some clue as to what was going on. She knew where they were just by the gate in front of the driveway. Hundreds of people were gathered around outside of the walls marking off the Dolohov land.

"Sirius what's going on?" she asked a look of horror on her face.

"Just follow me." Sirius said looking down. He didn't want to meet her eyes she was just too sweet of a girl to go through all that she had. He also didn't feel like he was understanding enough to be talking to her about this.

Sirius opened the gate and began to walk up the long walk to the house. Many people in Auror robes were around the house and Isis began to grow more and more concerned as they got closer to the house. At one point she got over her fear of not wanting to touch people and grabbed Sirius' arm in a death grip. Angus just followed behind them every now and then stopping to sniff something.

Sirius ignored the pain coming from his arm and led Isis into the house through the front doors. He led her into a living room and made her sit down. He sat down across from her and took a deep breath. "Last night your parents were attacked."

Her mouth opened wide. She was too shocked to say anything. They were infuriating people but she still loved them in a very special way. Out of no where she jumped up from her chair startling Sirius.

"I need to see them where are they?" Isis looked around frantically.

"Hunny they're dead." Sirius said.

Some odd squeak came out of Isis' mouth and she ran up the stairs and down one of the corridors. She threw a door open startling a few house elves.

"It can't be true." she screamed throwing her arms around one of the elves.

"I'm sorry Isis but it is." The elf said hugging her back.

"I don't know why I'm sad Tikly." Isis whined.

"Isis they were your parents even if they didn't act like it. Of course your going to be a bit sad." Tikly patted Isis' back. Sirius could tell that Isis and Tikly were friends even though it is looked down upon in the world of the rich wizards. But of course Isis was not one to follow the rules. Sirius left the room and went down the stairs to talk to the other Aurors to give Isis and Tikly some privacy.

Isis nodded and hugged Tikly. She was sad about it but she could never cry. Ever. One thing that really stuck with her growing up was that crying was a sign of weakness. Tikly and her had been really close. She was her own personal house elf when she lived here at the Mansion.

After a few minutes Isis got up. "I'm going to go talk to Sirius. I'll see you later Tikly." Isis went down the stairs and found Sirius. She stood next to him and just waited for him to notice her. While doing so she began to stew. She was angry at whatever attacked her parents.

When Sirius did notice her he almost jumped. She didn't look sad but she looked angry. "Um Isis are you alright?"

"No. I'm angry." Isis huffed.

"Well uh why?" Sirius was embarrassed to admit but the look on Isis' face was beyond scary looking.

"What killed my parents?" Isis asked.

"We aren't sure." Sirius lied. He wasn't allowed to talk about this type of thing until later even though he was the head Auror.

Isis closed her eyes and tried to sense any magic in the air from recently. This was something that Lord Voldemort himself had taught Isis.

Isis opened her eyes and glared at Sirius. "You lied." She hissed. Angus once again noticing her change in demeanor started to growl. "It was the killing curse."

Unbeknownst to Isis The Weasleys and most of the Order including Isis' father had come into the room during the conversation. Following shortly behind them the Malfoys came in including Draco. They all stood there not knowing what to do as the conversation between Sirius and Isis progressed.

"Isis I may be the head Auror but I can't talk about this kind of stuff with you." Sirius looked at the people in the doorway of the room for help.

"But no matter what they are still my family, Sirius. You have to tell me what happened." Isis screamed. She was angry at everyone. Angus started to snap his jaws and his growling progressed. Isis jammed her eyes shut and willed herself to calm down. She took a deep breath and once she felt calm reopened her eyes. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Sirius. I shouldn't have done that. You have privacy rules you have to listen to and I should respect that even if it is something I should know about. I would like you to know that there is nothing about this you can keep hidden from me though so I wouldn't even try. I am angry so now I'm going to apparate and go get some food from my favorite Taco Bell."

Isis turned around and saw everyone standing there. "Narcissa!" she yelled and ran to hug Draco Malfoys mother. Narcissa was like a mother for all the times Violet was not.

"Hello dear. How are you holding up?" Narcissa asked her while hugging her back.

"Oh I'm really good. Just about to go get some Taco Bell. You can come too if you'd like." Isis offered.

"I'm fine dear." Narcissa said releasing her from the hug.

Isis turned away from Narcissa and saw Lucius standing there. She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

He returned the hug and said, "Your parents will be dearly missed."

Isis just shrugged surprising everyone in the room.

"Hello Isis." Draco said purposely trying to draw her attention away from his parents and onto himself.

Isis narrowed her eyes into little slits and said, "I see you got your nose fixed."

"I really am sorry about that." Draco said. He really was. He had been angry that Isis got affected by this Marriage law and didn't know what he was saying until it was too late.

Isis glared at him for a minute before saying, "You can prove that by buying me some Taco Bell." Draco nodded knowing that this might be his only chance to redeem himself seeing as the only way into Isis' heart was through food.

When Isis turned away from Draco she saw everyone else standing there. She waved awkwardly and said, "Does anyone want some Taco Bell?"

No one said anything because they were once again all shocked from her fast mood change. Snape and the Malfoys being the only ones not affected from being around her many times before merely ignored her because they had had Taco Bell one too many times.

Isis left the room with Draco trailing behind her and went down to the apparation point just outside of the yard. They both apparated separately for Draco had been to this favorite Taco Bell of Isis' many times before.

"That girl is really weird." Fred was the first one to speak back in the mansion.

Everyone looked to Snape to see his reaction at Fred's rude comment about his daughter. "I know." he said. "That's what's so great about her really."

No one had ever heard something so endearing coming from Snape but they were constantly getting surprised so it didn't bother them too much.

After that everyone went their own way except the Malfoys, Snape, Sirius, and the other Aurors including some that were part of the order. They all stayed behind to await the return of Isis and Draco and went into the living room. They wouldn't be too long because Isis ate a lot and very fast.

True to that Isis and Draco walked in the front door not 10 minutes after they left.

"Did you have fun?" asked Snape without his usual sarcasm that would come along with that comment.

"Yep I truly do love it there." Isis plopped down on a chair next to her father.

Everyone stared at each other in silent wonder of who would be the one to tell her a new tidbit of news.

Snape knew that since he was her father he would be the one that would have to tell her, "Isis dear, since your parents are dead everything that was theirs is now yours."

"Does that mean I can get a horse?" She asked giving her father puppy dog eyes.

"Isis you have a dog that is the size of a horse why would you need another pet?" Snape asked raising his eyebrows.

"Daddy it's my money now I can get a horse if I want." Isis huffed. She turned around and started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Snape yelled.

"I'm going to ask Fred to come help me pick out a horse." Isis went down to the apparation point laughing to herself. They believed it all. She was making herself seem thoughtless and disorganized all for one reason. For them to underestimate her. The Dark Lord had taught her many things he intended for her to use against her enemies but old habits die hard.

She wanted them to think that she was weak but basically just think that she's someone she's not. It's sort of a game. It keeps everyone on their toes. She really truly and honestly was strong, independent and she did care about the deaths of her parents.

When she was yelling at Sirius and everyone walked in she knew they were there because she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise alerting her that she was being watched. She had already let her feelings show so she had to make it seem that she had trouble with focusing. Really the whole time she was out with Draco at Taco Bell she talked to him about how she felt. He had been her best friend for years and had also been taught the same thing by the Dark Lord, except the way he acted his out was that he was a manipulative jerk when he really was sweet and caring and just trying to make his father proud.

She wasn't trying to be mean it just kind of happened. It's like having them set a low standard of her just so that when the time comes she can prove them wrong. Or if there comes a time when she doesn't do so well with something and doesn't go above the standard they set then she's still in the safe zone.

By now Isis had reached the apparation point. She apparated to right outside the burrow and knocked on the door.

"Hello dear." Molly said answering the door. She looked at Isis as if she was looking to see if she was okay.

"Hey is Fred here?" Isis smiled at the woman letting her know that she was in a good mood.

"Yes he is." Mrs. Weasley turned around and yelled, "Fred!"

Fred came running down the stairs. "Yeah mom?" he asked not even noticing Isis standing behind his mom.

"Isis came to see you." Mrs. Weasley then walked off leaving an awkward Fred and Isis.

Fred didn't know what to sat to the little girl who just lost her mother and step father and Isis didn't even know why she was there.

"So are you okay?" asked Fred. Isis looked at him for a while before finally making her decision.

"Can we go talk somewhere private, so no one can hear?" Isis asked, she didn't know how to make that sound appropriate. It still didn't but it was better with the talk added in there.

"Yeah sure just follow me." He walked up the stairs and into a room. "This is George's and mine old room." Isis nodded at him and shut the door. He looked at her weird and she smiled knowing what he was thinking.

"I just wanted to tell you that if my behavior is-" she paused looking for a good word, "odd, that it's not true." she nodded thinking that it would suffice.

"How am I supposed to know if your acting odd when I don't know you very well? For all I know the odd behavior that you are already doing could be completely normal." Fred looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Every time she talked she made him more confused.

Isis seeming to realize that he was confused and agreed that she would tell him the truth without complexities, about everything but he would have to wait so she could think everything she was going to say through.

"We are going to be married soon so I think it's best if you know all about me, my past, what I believe and such. But not now. Come to the house sometime tomorrow and we can talk about it then." Fred nodded and Isis went to leave the room.

"Just tell me one thing." Isis turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Whose side are you on?"

"I wasn't aware there was a need to choice sides or there even were any sides." She smirked and once again went to leave the room.

"You have that same smirk Malfoy does." Isis could play with his hate for the Malfoy's now.

"Well of course I do. We are almost siblings. He had to learn it from somewhere." Isis didn't even have to turn to look at him to see his jaw drop. With that she went down the stairs said goodbye to Molly then apparated to Sirius' house.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

When Isis woke up she was feeling slightly ambitious. When she walked down stairs Sirius was feeding Angus crumbs off the table.

When Angus saw Isis he took off running.

Sirius looked up from the table shocked at Angus and looked at Isis.

"What's up with him?" Sirius asked looking at Angus who was now under the table and trying to get under a chair.

Isis held her hand out from behind her back and showed him her what she had in her hand. A bag of shampoos and brushes for Angus. "He hates getting a bathe."

"So that's what your going to do today?" Sirius asked. "You aren't going to barge into any of my meetings today?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at Isis and had trouble hiding his smirk.

"I might once Angus is all clean. That security guard won't even try to mess with us today. Angus gets very nasty when he gets a bathe."

Sirius smiled at her, "Well I need to get to work. Be good today."

Isis sighed, "I'll try." She huffed and then stalked up the stairs.

Sirius laughed to himself. The girl was so odd sometimes but he liked having her at the house it provided some entertainment.

Isis changed into a bathing suit and grabbed her wand. She went back downstairs and Angus was no where in site.

"MMMM I would really like some bacon." she yelled. She went to the fridge and started making noises. Sure enough not even a minute later Angus was in the kitchen thoughts about a bathe completely out of his mind. He started looking around for the food and Isis snuck up behind him.

"Got ya." She yelled jumping on him and putting her arms around him to keep him from running away. She led him out to the back yard and shut the door hard so he wouldn't be able to find a way into the house.

Angus stood in the middle of the yard not knowing what to do. He watched Isis as she walked to the side of the house to turn the hose on. Water started to come out of it and Angus began to run around the yard.

Isis sighed and pulled her wand out. She didn't want to have to do this. "Petirificus Totalus." she said aiming her wand at Angus' frantic form.

As soon as the spell hit him he became stiff as a board and fell to the ground.

"That's a wonderful thing to do to your dog." a voice said from behind Isis.

Isis jumped around her wand still ready to fire a spell off. It was just Fred so she lowered her wand…. a bit.

Isis had completely forgotten that she asked him to come over today. "Well he wouldn't stop moving.

Ignoring Fred for a bit Isis grabbed the shampoo bottle and started to scrub Angus' hair. Fred didn't say anything the whole time and within 10 minutes Isis was finished washing him. She lifted the spell and Angus' didn't realize he could move yet so she dried him off.

"What does that mean?" Fred finally asked breaking the silence.

"What does what mean?" Isis asked looking behind her at Fred.

"The tattoo on your back." Fred said.

Isis had completely forgotten that she was wearing a two piece bathing suit. Sirius had left and wouldn't be back until later and she had forgotten that Fred was coming over so she didn't expect anyone to be seeing her with practically nothing on.

Isis ignored his question and said, "I told you yesterday that I would tell you about me so why don't I start."

Fred conjered a chair and sat in it. Isis pulled a brush out of a bag and began to brush her dogs hair out.

"When I was really little I got to see my dad a lot. Violet and Dad had gotten divorced while she was still pregnant with me, but dad would watch me while mom was out doing God only knows what. My parents had gotten divorced because dad was giving up on being a death eater and mom didn't like it. She was really against muggles. Eventually she met Antonin Dolohov who was still an active death eater and trying to find Voldemort. I must have been 4 when we moved into the big mansion with Antonin. I started to see my dad less then. Antonin didn't want me to go to school so he home schooled me with all sorts of things that he thought a death eater should know even one that is hardly out of being a toddler. I could fully transform into a panther Animagi when I was 8. Antonin and Lucius were really close so I saw Draco almost every day of my life. Well then about 4 or 5 years ago they got married and Antonin and Violet cut off all contact with my dad whatsoever. That was on Voldemorts orders actually. When he came back he told Antonin and Violet that they should get married and he fully expected me to attend every meeting and have nothing to do with my father. I ended up getting the Dark Mark at the first meeting. It hurt like hell. After I got the Dark Mark Voldemort insisted that I move into Malfoy manor with him and the Malfoy's so that he could teach me. Draco had to go to school so Voldemort didn't get to teach him everyday only during the summer. He took me out on raids with them too. I lived there with them for two years until the night with the Prophecy when Voldemort died. I was actually a bit sad I liked his way of teaching. Well any way mom made me move back to Dolohov manor with her and Antonin even though I wanted to stay with Draco. I got my wish though. Antonin and Lucius were in trouble with the ministry because they got caught with Voldemort so Narcissa, Violet, Draco, and I all went to stay in a safe home until they got out of trouble. When they did Antonin got me Angus. I got to sneak to the fire place and floo call dad sometimes which made me happy, but I really didn't like how I wasn't allowed to leave the house and such. I would sneak out of the house and go shopping sometimes and I even made a few friends with some muggles in town. I also made friends with the house elves." Isis didn't look up at Fred once while he was talking. She just continued to brush the dog.

"Did you ever kill anyone?" Fred asked.

"No I firmly expressed with Voldemort that I would torture but I would not kill. That still wasn't good but I didn't want to have to handle the guilt of taking an innocent life." Isis still brushed the dog and Angus had even fallen asleep.

"What do your tattoos mean?" Fred asked again.

"Well there's the Dark Mark: I'm sure you know that one. The other two stand for me and my best friend." Isis said nodding. There was a dragon breathing fire that ran along her lower back and a panther climbing up her right shoulder it's claws out and scratches were they touched.

"Draco?" asked Fred.

"Yes. He has something like it just different places and patterns." Isis smiled to herself thinking about the days they snuck out and got the tattoos.

"Isis you were saying something yesterday about why you act odd?"

"Oh right that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." Isis still smiling continued, "When I lived with Voldemort one thing that he taught me was to act differently for those you don't know or ones superior to you so they set lower standards for you."

"Why would you want to do that?" Fred asked, he was beginning to think that she spent too much time around Draco and Voldemort.

"When people get to know you they set a kind of standard for the way you are and act. They then expect you to act a certain way and treat people a certain way ect.. Well if you give them a first impression that is less then how you act it makes people surprised when you don't act that way. It keeps people alert and on their toes so they never know what to expect from you." Isis explained.

"But why would Voldemort want you to do that?" He was starting to get it but why would Voldemort want her to give the enemies and advance like that.

"He wanted Draco and I to do it around the other Death Eaters so they thought we were weak and would challenge us then we would take them down. We all found it very amusing."

"Are you doing it with us?"

"Yes but I'm kind of not meaning too. I'm so used to doing it 24/7 that it comes naturally. Once I get used to you guys I won't do it anymore. I promise."

Fred could see that she was telling the truth and was actually impressed that she wasn't really that odd just acting a way she was always told she had to. He nodded and she smiled.

It was quiet a few minutes before Isis jumped up and screamed, "I have an Idea!" Fred was about to say something but she was too fast, "You know how we have to have a house?" Fred nodded. "Why don't we live at Dolohov mansion?"

Fred looked at her a few minutes in silence. "Oh come on. It will be fun. I have all their money we can get rid of all the dark artifacts." Fred's eyes widened in surprise for he had never thought about there being dark artifacts at their house. "Though they are fun to play with." Isis added as an after thought.

"Alright." Fred said. "But you have to get rid of the Dark artifacts."

Isis was going to 'get rid of them' by locking them in a storage room in the dungeons of the house but he didn't have to know that. She enjoyed playing with them every once in a while.

"I have to go to work but mom wants you to come over later." Isis nodded and watched as Fred left.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Molly Weasley sat at her kitchen table looking over folders upon folders of wedding materials. She was in charge of helping plan 6 weddings and was having trouble finding time for anything but planning.

She was becoming so frustrated that she threw her head down onto her hands on the table. She stayed like that until there was a knock at the door.

She hesitantly got up from her chair wondering who would be knocking on the door because she hadn't been expecting anybody.

When she reached the door she pulled in open to reveal a woman elegantly dressed in a black cape with a silky black dress underneath. The woman pulled back the hood of her cape to reveal straight white blonde hair.

"Hello?" Molly asked curiously.

"Hello Molly. May I come inside?" Narcissa asked. Molly had not been expecting anyone least of all Narcissa Malfoy.

Molly moved aside to allow Narcissa to enter too shocked to speak.

"I came here to ask you a favor." Narcissa said turning around from examining the house to look at Molly.

"And what would that be?" Molly asked her emotions moving from shock to pure suspicion.

"I know that you have many weddings to plan with your amount of kids and I only have the one wedding to help plan for my son so I would like to ask if I could take off your shoulders the planning of Isis' wedding." Narcissa eyed Molly critically. She wanted to plan Isis' wedding almost more than she wanted to plan her own sons wedding. Isis had always been like a daughter to her and if Snape wasn't around she would take Isis first chance she got.

Molly went back to being shocked at Narcissa' offer. "If that is what you really want to do, but there are some things that I would like to tell you. My son Fred is off visiting Isis at the moment and he also went to tell her that I would like to speak with her so she should be here sometime soon to discuss something that I wish of her. Now let me tell you about that."

The two woman moved into the cozy living room and sat talking about plans for the weddings that are soon to come.

After Isis had cleaned up from bathing Angus she went straight to the Burrow. She knocked on the door and Molly let her in straight away.

"Now dear don't be offended by this but I won't be planning your wedding." Molly said sitting Isis down in the kitchen with a cup of tea.

Isis felt relief wash over her at the thought that Molly would not be making her Bridesmaids dresses pink. She had excepted the fact that she needed a white dress but she would hate to have to make anyone wear pink.

"Narcissa Malfoy stopped by today and offered to help plan your wedding."

"Are you serious?" Isis yelled jumping up.

Molly nodded in fear of what Isis might do.

Isis started to squeal and jump in the air. She absolutely loved Narcissa. She would take her as her mother any time.

"Settle down dear we have some things we need to talk about though." Isis sat back down on the couch and waited for Molly to continue. "As you know Hermione, Ginny and Luna are to be your bridesmaids, but I have 5 sons and Fred is going to have trouble deciding on which 3 to choose so I would like to know if you could chose two other girls to be your bridesmaids?"

Isis nodded trying to decide who that would be.

"Now I have a girl that I think you would like. She is marrying George but I am not sure who else you could choose." Molly started.

"Oh well just add her. I think I know someone that I would like to be my other bridesmaid." Isis said smiling to herself.

"And who would that be dear?" Molly asked smiling pleasantly at the girl in front of her.

"Tonks." Isis said.

"Oh well Tonks will be ecstatic at that." Molly was happy that Isis was making friends. "Now there are many weddings coming up as you know and I'm sure Fred will drag you to a lot of weddings of your friends as you will do the same to him and a lot of people will be meeting together to get wedding clothes all on the same day and I'm pretty sure that you will be going to all of their weddings. Just a warning dear."

For a few hours after that Isis and Molly talked about random things and then Isis had to go home to watch after Angus.

"Hey Isis how was your day?" Sirius asked when he saw her walk through the front door.

"Very very good. Narcissa offered to do the wedding planning and Molly accepted." Isis said sitting down at the dinner table. "How about your day?"

"It was as good as can be. We didn't find any leads on the case with your parents." Sirius said sitting across from her.

"Why do you think someone killed them?" Isis asked.

"Not sure at all. It really could have been anything." Isis nodded and then excused herself. She went up to her room and laid on the bed. Within minutes she was asleep. Turns out washing Angus was more tiring then you'd think.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. In honor of the reviews I got here's another chapter! :)**_

_**Chapter 15**_

The weekend came fast and soon enough Isis was walking out the front door of the house and apparating into Diagon Alley right outside of the store that she was supposed to meet every body else at.

"Oh my god!" A voice screamed. "You have to get married too!" Isis was picked up into a pair of strong arms and squeezed half to death.

"Geez Blaise, you didn't already know that?" Isis asked hugging him back.

"No I guess not." Blaise continued to hold onto Isis way past the point it was appropriate to let her go at.

Fred saw the hole thing happen and was getting a little jealous.

"Blaise I think it's time to let my baby sister go." Draco said coming to Isis' rescue. Blaise dropped Isis quick and Isis ran into Draco's arms.

"Draco I realized that I never asked who you were marrying." Isis said pulling away.

Draco's smile faltered a bit and he looked past Isis and all around them. "She's right there." He said pointing.

Isis followed his finger and saw Luna smile and start walking towards them. "Luna?" Isis squealed. "Your marrying my brother?" Luna nodded. "We're going to be sister in laws."

"That would require Draco to be the son of either me or your mother." A voice said from behind Isis.

"Hi Daddy." Isis said turning around and hugging the man. "I didn't pick out a horse yet." She heard her father huff and started to laugh to her self. She loved the man but sometimes he can be such a prude. Isis smiled at her father and then saw Fred.

She walked over to him, hugged him, and said, "I'm hugging almost everyone for some unknown reason. Blame Blaise." She let go of him. "So who's getting married to who?" Isis asked looking at the crowd of people who all seemed to know each other.

Fred shrugged and was about to say something when his mother interrupted.

"We are all going to split up I'm going with the boys while Narcissa is going with the girls. Talk with your Fiancée and decide on your color scheme before we go."

"What color are we doing?" Isis asked.

"You're the girl and the one who is going to care the most, you choose." Fred said simply. Isis could tell that he could care less about the color.

"How about Crimson?" Isis asked.

"Sure." Fred said.

"Fine. I can tell that you will be of no help. That will look real nice on Luna and Hermione but it might contrast too much to Ginny's hair color. Would you be okay with Black?"

"Whatever makes you happy dear." Fred said. Isis raised her eyebrows real high at the use of the word dear.

"Okayyyyy. So a black and white wedding. If it was up to me my dress would be black." Isis said.

"Hello Isis." Narcissa said walking up next to her.

"Hey Narcissa. Fred this is my surrogate mother, Narcissa this is Fred." Isis said introducing them.

"Hello." Fred said offering his hand.

"You will be nice to my daughter." Narcissa said shocking them, then turned to Isis, "Come on hunny we need to go pick out the perfect dress."

Isis looked at Fred shook her head and then followed after Narcissa.

Fred was shocked that such a elegant looking lady as Narcissa would say that but yet he wasn't since she was a Malfoy and all. He saw Isis shake her head and follow after Narcissa so she must do this often. He then went to find his mother.

Narcissa walked to a place where the girls were already gathering.

Isis saw Hermione and ran over to her, "Mother." she yelled.

Hermione heard someone yell mother and turned to see who it was. She saw Isis running at her and knew that it was her who yelled it. Hermione smiled and grabbed Isis in a hug. "How is my darling daughter doing today?" Hermione asked.

"I am quite well and how are you mother?" Isis asked.

"Very well, daughter." The two girls laughed. Ginny who was standing near by and heard the whole thing laughed along with them.

Luna walked over and started talking to them, "It is so weird that not too long from now you girls will be mother and daughter."

"What's really weird is that my soon to be mother is only two years older than me." Isis said.

The four girls continued to speak until Narcissa told them that they were going to a gown shop first. When they walked in the store Isis started to search through all the dresses until she found the perfect one. When she tried it on she knew even more that it was perfect.

Once all the girls had decided on their dresses they paid and then banished them to their houses.

Narcissa then started to lead them to another store where they would get there bridesmaid dresses. Tonks promised Isis that she would meet them their and George's fiancée, Angelina, was with them now even though Isis hadn't received a chance to meet her. She was going to right away when they got into the store.

"Isis?" Luna asked, her and Hermione coming up beside her.

"What's up?" Isis asked.

"We both want you as bridesmaids." Hermione said. "We really like you and it's only fair since I'm marrying your father and Luna is marrying your brother and best friend."

"Okay." Isis smiled at them.

They were soon at the store and rushing to find their bridesmaids. Tonks was not there yet so Isis went to meet Angelina.

"Are you Angelina?" Isis asked a tall girl with long straight brown hair.

"Yep that's me." the girl said smiling at Isis.

"I'm Isis, I'm marrying Fred. I'm not sure if Molly told you but I would like for you to be one of my bridesmaids." Isis told her awkwardly.

"Oh no Molly said nothing about that, but I would be more than happy to be one of your bridesmaids. After all we are marrying twins and will be seeing each other a lot so we should become friends." Angelina was very friendly and Isis soon found herself liking this girl a lot.

They got all of the dresses they needed then left. Isis had to get two different colored bridesmaid dresses one for Luna's wedding and one for Hermione's wedding. Isis found the perfect black dresses for the bridesmaids which they loved.

"Isis we're all hanging out at the burrow tomorrow, you should come over." Ginny said right before they were about to apparate to their different houses.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in school?" Isis asked.

"The school years over now silly." Ginny said. "Anyway I expect you to be at the Burrow." Ginny apparated and Isis did too shortly after.

Back at the house Isis went up to her room to see her wedding dress and bridesmaids dresses for her friends weddings lying on her bed. She hung them in the small closet in the room then jumped on the bed.

All was right in the world at that moment. Even though her parents are dead there is so many good things happening that Isis never dreamed could happen.

She was so happy she could burst. She may be marrying someone that she doesn't love but she could always come to love him.

You never know.

**Keep of Reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Just five days after they went dress shopping the first wedding of the group was due. It was Fred's brother Percy's wedding to Sally-Anne Perkins, so naturally Isis was dragged to it. It was short and sweet and there was not many people there. Since Narcissa was planning Fred and Isis' wedding Isis knew that it was impossible for it to be short and sweet. It was due to be extravagant and expensive.

The next wedding of the group was that of Harry Potter to Parvati Patil. The Harry Potter. He was one of Fred's friends, so once again Isis was dragged to it. The wedding was very grand and it was a bit more than obvious that Harry and his wife were already falling in love.

Then the next wedding was that of another one of Fred's brothers, so of course Isis was there. It was in the back yard of the burrow and very quaint. Charlie looked so happy but he did every time Isis ever saw him. He married Lisa Turpin. Isis enjoyed this wedding because it was the first time she ever really saw Sirius and Ginny interact.

Sirius was a bit of a player and every time he so much as looked at another girl Ginny didn't approve okay for more than a second she smacked him. Isis spent much of that time holding back her laughter along with Fred.

Isis and Fred had become fast friends and spent a lot of time talking and laughing. It was mostly laughing though because Fred being one of the Geniuses behind the wizarding worlds most popular Joke shops he was hilarious.

The next wedding was that of Ron Weasley, another of Fred's brothers. He was the first Weasley Isis had ever met. The wedding was at the Burrow. Through out the wedding Isis noticed that Hermione was not very happy about his bride. She kept glaring daggers at her and muttering something that sounded very close to 'no good whore'. Isis wasn't completely sure that that was really what Hermione said so she wasn't going to judge. Ron married Lavender Brown.

Fred and George were the best men in the next wedding, the wedding of Lee Jordan. He was one of the helpful masterminds that got Fred and Georges shop going. He was a very nice young man and really liked Isis. He would give her a hug every time he saw her, shocking Isis every time. The wedding was absolutely Hysterical with one of the joke shop things going off every couple minutes. Isis thought that Lee's bride, Alicia Spinnet, would be angry but she laughed every time.

Blaise's wedding was next and it was Isis's turn to drag Fred. Isis could tell that Fred was jealous of Blaise even though she had no idea why. Blaise was best friends with Draco and like another brother to Isis. Every time they saw each other Blaise would grab Isis in a bone crushing hug and give her a brotherly kiss on the cheek. The wedding was very cheerful which definitely wasn't Blaise's taste at all so it must be that of his bride's. Her name was Cho Chang and she was a very bubbly person and noticing how close Blaise and Isis were she gave Isis several hugs that day.

George was the next one to get married and Fred was the best man. Once again the wedding was at the Burrow. The wedding was filled with things from the joke shop and Angelina was not nearly as happy about it as Lee's bride. Fred was one of the main causes of the jokes. Angelina stormed over to Isis half way through the wedding reception and declared to Isis how angry she was at Fred, Lee and George. Isis told her that she would take care of that and oh she did. The three of them ended up spending the rest of the night with cat tales. They had no idea how it happened and George kept asking Angelina. She kept smiling at Isis all throughout the rest of the night.

The next wedding was Sirius and Ginny's. Mrs. Weasley was not very happy that her daughter was marry a man that was twice her age and cried all the time. She kept telling everyone that it was tears of joy for her now grown up babies but everyone knew differently. Ginny was not going to be of age for another few months, so she still had a while until she had to have a baby. The wedding was at the burrow and much like the others.

Draco and Luna's wedding was next. Isis was one of the bridesmaids and wore a long red satin dress. (

click for dress) The oddest thing ever happened at that wedding. Draco who was usually too good for anyone proved that he had fallen in love. Isis was beyond shocked and asked him about it. He said straight up that he had fallen in love with someone that he had least expected. Isis gave him a big hug and wished him well.

Hermione and Severus Snape were getting married and Isis was ecstatic. Isis was one of the brides maids and was dressed in a short strapless cobalt blue dress. (

click for dress) One of the first things that Isis noticed was that her dad looked happy. Isis was probably more happy then they were for one reason, Hermione had to have a baby within a year which means that Isis will get a real sibling! It was weird to see her dad kiss someone besides herself and that was usually on the forehead, but when they Snape and Hermione had to kiss after the ceremony they kissed for way longer than necessary.

After watching all these weddings in less than a month Isis knew that this sorting hat knew what it was doing when it chose these couples. It looked like even Sirius and Ginny were going to work out okay and her dad had found someone that he would have to stick with this time.

It gave so much hope to Isis to see these people get married and look happy even if they had been much less then happy at first. It gave her hope that she would feel the same way about Fred and he the same way about her. Maybe just maybe they would one day have children and love each other the way people in romance novels do.

But mostly she just got hope that she could be happy. She had been so happy before because not only did she have a family that loved her she had friends and a soon to be husband that may soon love her. She had everything that she had ever dreamed of and more at the moment. She just hoped it would last.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks for the reviews guys!**_

_**Chapter 17**_

Today was the start of a new life for Fred and Isis. They were both scared out of their minds because today they were stuck together for the rest of their lives.

Isis was awoken by someone yelling at her to get up. She ignored it completely. The next moment someone was laying in bed with her and up real close to her.

"I'm married I'm not supposed to be doing this so you should be thankful I'm such a nice guy." Draco said grabbing Isis and pulling her towards him.

"I'm dead." Isis moaned making her body like spaghetti.

"Too bad babe. Your going to have to un die or mom is going to come up here and kill you all over again." Draco said then furrowed his eyebrows trying to figure out if there was a way for that to be possible.

"You are aware that that is impossible right?" Isis asked from her upside down position in Draco's arms.

"Yea I just figured that out." He started to pull her out of the bed and slung her over his shoulder. "You need to go eat breakfast. Mom is cooking just for you. She only does that for special occasions."

Isis jumped out of Draco's arms and ran down the stairs so fast there was a breeze. She jumped into a seat at the table and waited for Narcissa to give her food.

Narcissa hardly ever cooked but when she did it was something that you didn't want to miss. It was AMAZING!

"You need to get your hair and makeup done. We'll put your dress on and then go over to the manor. That is where we're having it by the way." Narcissa said not turning around from her place at the stove. "Oh and I have been working on Dolohov Manor for a while now to get it right for a young couple." Narcissa turned around and winked at Isis.

Isis raised her eyebrow and asked, "Did you hide the Dark Artifacts?"

Narcissa laughed then said, "Draco hid them in your secret spot in the dungeons." Isis nodded. Narcissa turned around and put a vegetable omelet with a side of bacon on Isis' plate and then fixed up another plate.

"Draco?" Isis yelled.

"Coming sister." Draco said walking in the room.

Narcissa gave him the other plate and then grabbed herself a fruit salad. "I don't miss this place." She said looking around the room.

"I forgot you and Sirius are cousins." Draco said.

It was quiet for a few minutes just the sound of them eating. "I sometimes wish you guys were my family." Isis said.

"Why's that?" Draco asked.

"My family is so Dysfunctional." Isis said dropping her fork. "I've been thinking about Violet and Antonin dieing and I've decided that I don't miss them. I miss what I always wanted them to be. The perfect family and perfect parents. I wish I had a mother who cared more about me then the way she looked and a father who wasn't so concerned with making everyone afraid of him but about the welfare of me and my mother. I wish I had a sibling to play with." Isis sighed and looked at the floor.

Draco and Narcissa looked at each other startled with her sudden confession.

"But I have that. Always have. You guys have always been my real family. Lucius has always been a little forceful but he's been more of a father to me than anyone else. And you Narcissa you do everything for me, you care for me the way a mother should. And Draco is the perfect over protective brother. Don't get me wrong I love my father but I don't really know him all that well. I know you guys more than I know myself." Isis didn't look up from the ground. She was a bit embarrassed that she just rambled about that out of nowhere.

Before Isis could say anything else Narcissa grabbed her into a big hug. "I've always thought of you as a daughter." She held onto Isis for a while then pulled back, "Come on we need to go get you ready."

Narcissa dragged Isis up the steps and into the bedroom that's been Isis' for the past 6 weeks. Last night was her last night staying. Narcissa sat her down in a chair in front of a vanity and started to work on her hair and makeup.

When she was done Isis had on thick black eyeliner and red lipstick and her hair was put up into a tight bun with several very curly pieces hanging down.

Isis slipped on her dress and they apparated to Malfoy mansion and into the room Isis was to wait in before the wedding.

They hadn't even been there 5 minutes when the bridesmaids walked in. They then put on their dresses and sat to wait for the wedding to start.

Snape walked in the room to wait with them for the wedding to start.

Fred stood waiting near the edge of the yard watching as the guests started to arrive. The wedding was in the back yard of Malfoy Manor and was overly elegant and expensive looking. Many of the people arriving Fred knew were death eaters or ex-death eaters.

All of the guests began to take their seats and Fred walked up with his brothers to the alter-ish thing.

Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, and Angelina walked down the isle wearing long black sleeveless dresses. They walked up to the alter and took their places on the other side.

The wedding march began and Isis walked out accompanied by her father. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her dress was so elegant and it was white.(click for dress) Her dark mark along with parts of the tattoos on her back were showing but she didn't seem to mind. She came up to the alter and stood across from Fred.

Fred smiled at her and she raised her eyebrow. He was beginning to see that that was a normal thing for her.

Isis looked over and saw Amycus. She smiled real big at him and he smiled back. "We have come here today to bond Fredrick Weasley and Isis Dolohov-Snape."

Fred saw Isis frown at the mention of Dolohov.

"Do you Fredrick Weasley take Isis Dolohov-Snape to be your wife for now and forever?"

"I do."

"And do you Isis Dolohov-Snape take Frederick Weasley to be you husband for now and forever?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you bonded for life. You may kiss the bride."

Fred leaned over and gave Isis a chaste kiss on the lips. Rings appeared on both of their hands and Isis looked down at it.

"They grow to fit your fingers and don't come off." Amycus said from behind them. They nodded. "You should go get pictures done now." he said.

Fred grabbed Isis' hand and led her over to where the other people in the wedding party were standing.

They took pictures with them and then Narcissa clapped her hands. The alter and all the chairs rearranged themselves into tables.

People began to take seats and Isis and Fred started to head over to where they were supposed to sit.

"My baby's all grown up." A voice screamed and the picked Isis up off the floor bringing her into a bone crushing hug.

"Well she's going to be dead in a minute if you don't let her go." Isis said pulling herself away.

"I'm sorry babe but I'm gonna miss ya." Blaise said bringing her into a lighter hug this time.

"I'm not dieing." Isis said raising her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah but I'm still gonna miss you. Am I not allowed to do that?" Blaise asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Of course you can."

"Isis we need to go." Fred said pulling on her hand. Fred did not like Blaise and was not going to let Isis be around him all that much.

"I'll talk to you later." Isis said and followed Fred to the table. Fred gave her an odd look out of the corner of his eye. "What?" Isis asked raising her eyebrows.

"I don't like him very much." Fred said simply.

"Blaise? Oh he's harmless. He's like an older brother to me." Isis smiled at Fred to try and reassure him but he was not convinced.

"I still don't like him very much." Isis rolled her eyes and settled into her seat. "I have to ask you a question?" Fred asked.

Isis turned to him and said, "What?"

"We're living in your parents mansion right?" Isis nodded. "Is there going to be house elves?"

"Yes, unless Narcissa found some reason to release them which I highly doubt happened." Isis looked at him curiously and he just shook his head. She turned back to her food and soon enough it was time to cut the cake.

Isis and Fred cut the cake together and Fred picked up a piece along with Isis. She half expected him to jam it in her mouth and smear it all over her face but he fed it to her very gently. She did the same to him and then they went back to their seats.

"I need a dance from my baby sister." Draco said coming over to where the wedding party was seated. He stuck out his hand for Isis to grab.

Isis saw Fred shoot Draco a glare but she rolled her eyes and took Draco's hand. Draco led her out to the dance floor and grabbed her gently around the waist.

"Isis?" Isis looked up to Draco. "I love you and I want you to know that I'll always be there for you." She went to say something but Draco cut her off. "If he ever hurts you or makes you do anything that you don't want to do you can always come to me. Luna and I would be more than happy to let you live with us here."

Isis smiled big at him. She knew that he was just being over protective and it made her so happy to know that someone cared about her this much. "Thank you Draco and I love you too. But I don't think it will be an issue with him."

Draco nodded. He knew perfectly well that Isis was more than able to take care of herself. She had been able to prove that when she worked with the Dark Lord.

The song ended and with a kiss on the cheek Draco led Isis back over to the table where Fred was sitting with others of the wedding party.

The rest of the night was spent with Isis and Fred dancing with many other people. They only danced together once.

Some of the guests were beginning to leave and it was getting late.

Fred leaned over to Isis who was happily chatting away with Angelina and whispered, "We should get going."

Isis nodded and said, "I have to go but I will talk to you later. You should come over to the house and we can go shopping or something."

"We should. Anyway I'll see you later." Angelina hugged Isis and then Isis turned around and gave Fred her full attention.

"Well are we leaving?" Isis seemed a bit miffed for some reason.

"Yeah I guess." Fred gave her a weird look and then grabbed her in for what seemed to be a hug. Isis was shocked at first but then realized that he was apparating them to their house.

They landed with a thud in the front foyer and Isis gave him a look of shock. "I thought you had never apparated here before?" She asked.

"I haven't but Narcissa didn't want you apparating without your license so she showed me a picture of this room. What is this room used for their's no furniture?" He asked shocked.

"This is a hallway. It leads to the other rooms." There was so much sarcasm in her voice but it just came out nasty.

"Isis your being nasty, what's going on?" Fred finally got the courage to ask. It wasn't that he was afraid he just didn't want her to bite his head off.

"I'm Pmsing don't worry about it." She snapped.

Fred looked at her in shock. That was more than he wanted to know. "Um.. Do you want to look at what Narcissa did to the house now or in the morning?" Fred asked looking at Isis through big eyes.

"Let's just go to bed." Isis said. She walked up through a grand set of stairs that split in the middle took the left set. Fred followed closely behind her as she walked down a long hallway and took turns at odd times. She came to a door and paused in front of it. "Narcissa said this would be our room." her voice was quiet and raspy. She pushed open the door to reveal a room decked out in almost all black. What things that had color were red.

Fred looked at Isis' face to see if she was okay with this. She had a huge smile on her face as she looked around the room.

Isis was beyond shocked when she looked in the room. She half expected to see her mother sitting at her vanity applying powder to her face. But what she saw was a room completely black.

A huge bed with a sleek comforter, the walls, carpet, furniture, all black. There was Isis' favorite picture hanging on the wall in black and white above the bed. (Picture… I really do love this picture. I accidentally found it while I was looking something up one time and now it's my favorite)

Fred walked to the bed and pulled back the comforter to reveal blood red silk sheets.

Isis squealed and ran over to the closet she grabbed a pair of pajamas and rushed into the bathroom.

Out of no where a loud scream came from the bathroom. Fred freaked and ran to the door pulling it open.

Isis was standing in the middle of the bathroom with her mouth hanging open. Fred looked at her funny thinking for sure that she had seen this bathroom before.

"Isis haven't you seen this bathroom before?" Fred asked.

"Of course but look at the walls." She said lifting her hand up with the words to point at the wall.

The walls were a bright white with a blue curvy strip running from the lower corner to the top corner.

"Do you want the walls black? We can fix it." Fred said.

"No no. I love it." She was quiet a moment and then she looked at Fred. "When I was about 7 I told Draco that one thing I dreamed was to have a house on the beach with white walls with a blue curvy strip." She smiled. "He said that he would buy me anything I wanted when we got married." She laughed and then scrunched up her nose. "Imagine marrying your brother."

Fred smiled back at her when he realized that she really doesn't like him in a different way then a brother. He looked around the bathroom and noted that it looked just like the prefects bathroom with the tub the size of a pool. There was a big set of his and her sinks and a large machine in the corner.

"What's that?" Fred asked pointing to the machine.

"Antonin got it for Violet as a joke. It's a muggle heater that when you step in it and hit a button it dries you off. They also have a thing were when you plug a muggle contraption called an ipod in here" she held up a wire connected below the sinks "You can change what song your listening to in the tub."

Fred nodded and then left the room for her to change. She came out a minute later in a black silk nightgown and Fred slipped in the bathroom to change.

When he came out Isis was sitting on the bed reading a book. "Which side do you sleep on?" she asked not even looking up from her book.

"Um.. Doesn't matter." he said.

Isis looked up from her book and glared him down. "Choose." she said.

Fred looked at her in shock a moment before sitting on the left side of the bed.

"Thank you." Isis said. She climbed onto the right and went under the covers. "Mm this bed is comfy."

Fred didn't say anything so Isis thought that he was mad at her.

She crawled over to his side of the bed and hugged him. "I'm sorry." she said.

"For what?" Fred was completely shocked.

"For being a bitch. I'll go see if I can find some muggle pills that I usually take so I won't be so moody."

"It's okay Isis." she let go of him and went back over to her side.

Both Fred and Isis fell asleep that night thinking about the other. They both in some way were developing feelings for each other but they were unsure of what those feelings were exactly.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

The next morning Isis woke up before Fred and decided to take a walk around the house that she spent most of her life in. She had only not been there for a little over a month but Narcissa had made some changes.

All of the furniture was more updated and less dreary the walls and carpet were in better condition and were coordinated to go along with the furniture.

Isis walked through the grounds where the gardens were slightly over grown and then into the back door that led into the kitchens.

Tikly was sitting at the kitchen counter drinking something. "Isis!" she squealed when she saw her enter the room.

"Hey, Tikly how are you?" Isis asked grabbing the tiny elf in a hug.

"I'm very good Miss Isis and I'm very glad that you are back." Tikly gave a big smile to Isis before sitting back down at the counter.

"Thanks Tikly and it's good to be back. I didn't realize it before but I really missed this place." Tikly gave Isis a toothy smile before turning to one of the elves and asking them to get Isis some food. Isis sat down next to Tikly and looked around the kitchen taking in every part. It honestly felt like she hadn't been there in years.

"Isis where are you?" Fred yelled breaking Isis out of her trance. Isis jumped off the counter stool and went to find him.

She walked out of the kitchen and found Fred aimlessly wandering around. Isis came up behind him and waited for him to notice her. When he didn't she said, "I was in the kitchen."

Fred jumped about five feet in to the air then turned around to glare at Isis.

"You could have told me you were there." Fred said narrowing his eyes.

"It's not my fault that you weren't paying any attention to your surroundings. Now are you coming to breakfast?"

Fred nodded his head. There was no way he could ever miss a meal. He followed Isis as she walked in the direction that was supposedly to the kitchens. They went into a room that looked very much like an over sized kitchen like one that would be found at a restaurant. Isis then proceeded to sit down beside a small elf wearing what appeared to be doll clothes at the counter.

"Tikly this is Fred." Isis said while also thanking an elf that put a pile of food down in front of her.

"It's very nice to meet you sir." The elf said smiling a big smile at him. Fred nodded and sat down next to Isis.

"Rodeas, will you get Fred something to eat?" Isis asked one of the elves.

"Yes miss." A overly large elf said with a admirable smile on it's face.

Isis looked over to Fred and noticed him staring curiously at Tikly and her outfit. She smiled and decided that Fred would probably like to know why Tikly is wearing doll clothes.

Isis put down the slice of bacon that she was eating and turned to Fred. "When I was younger Tikly had been a sort of nanny to me. I didn't like the rags she wore and made her wear nicer things. She thought that I was trying to get rid of her at first but I assured her that she was my friend and I would not do that. I had some dolls that were her size so we started having her wear the dresses."

"Yes, Isis, has always been very gracious to me even before we were friends." Isis smiled at the elf and then continued to eat.

"So what are we going to do today?" Fred asked.

"Well I was thinking that we could spend the day getting to know each other better." Isis said. "After all I only have two years before we have to have a kid."

Fred almost spat the juice he was drinking all across the kitchen. He stared wide eyed at her as she continued on eating her breakfast.

"Miss is going to have a baby?" Rodeas asked returning with a full plate of food.

"No." Fred said simply.

Isis smiled at the elf and still continued eating her food. "We have to eventually though." Fred was shocked at how calm Isis was staying. It was almost as if this didn't effect her at all and she was just talking about a friend or a book she just read.

He was about to say something when Isis began to talk again, "It's kind of a scary thought that one day I have to be a mother. I don't think that I know what to do but I'm sure that when Hermione has a baby she will let me help her so I can learn." She smiled at that and turned to Fred. "That means that one day I will have a sibling. I've always wanted a sibling."

Fred smiled at her and said, "I'm going to be there with you Isis. And besides you can have one of my siblings." Isis laughed. "It's a scary thought that little bookworm Hermione is pregnant with the scary potion professors baby."

"Hey, that's my daddy." Isis was still laughing though. She knew that it had to be odd to think that the little girl that you knew is pregnant with your ex teachers child. Not for Isis though, it's exciting.

"Everyone will be having children soon, even Ginny in a year or so when she's of age." Fred said staring off.

"Even my Draco's going to be a daddy." Isis said basically falling off her chair laughing. "Can you imagine him a dad?" Isis asked.

"Not really." Fred said laughing along with her at the image of Draco as a father.

"Fred?" Isis asked after their laughing subsided.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Do you seriously want children?"

"One day." Fred answered looking at her seriously.

"I guess it's good that we can wait a little while then." Isis said getting up from the table. She put her plate in the sink then said, "I'm going to read a book." Fred nodded and watched her leave the room.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

Isis sat alone reading a book in the front Parlor for hours before Fred came looking for her. She heard him enter the room but did not look up from her book.

"I just realized that we don't have two years until I have to get pregnant. If you do the math we have a year and 3 months until I have to find out that I am pregnant." Fred stayed quiet so Isis looked up from her book.

Fred just stared at her. Isis rose one eyebrow.

"That means that we have a year and three months to become good friends at the very least so we need to start on that soon." Isis said smirking.

"You are a very strange girl." Fred said smiling.

"Oh!" Isis yelled. "I have an idea!" She jumped up from the chair and grabbed a hold of Fred pulling him along with her and out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Fred asked.

"To this one barn that's a secret. It won't be a secret for you anymore though. But it's a secret for everyone else so you can't tell anyone." Isis said in a very confusing way.

"Oh yes well that makes complete sense Isis." Fred said sarcastically. "It's times like these when I notice all of your most endearing qualities."

"Just shut up. You'll be happy when we get where I'm taking you." Isis said. Fred couldn't see her face but he knew that she rolled her eyes.

Fred and Isis walked a ways before coming to a big barn. Isis pulled her wand out and said something. The doors of the barn opened and Isis ran inside. Fred followed behind her and watched as she got on a some sort of over sized bike.

"Isis what is that?" Fred asked skeptically.

"This is a four wheeler." Isis said smiling. "And there are some more over there. Pick which one you want."

Fred could see that this wasn't going to be good. Isis and a dangerous bike like thing.

Isis looked up from the four wheeler to see Fred standing in the doorway to the barn. "Oh Fred come on. You can ride with me if you want. It's almost like flying except your not in the air." Isis knew that Fred would really like four wheelers but that was only if she could only get him on one. "Stop being a baby, Fred." she said when he wouldn't move.

"I am not being a baby." he huffed.

"Well then get on the damn bike." she smirked as she watched Fred walk over to one of the other four wheelers.

Isis showed Fred how to start it then went and got back on hers.

In the end it turned out that Isis was right. Fred loved the four wheelers and they ended up spending the whole day riding them.

When they got back to the house they went straight to the kitchen for they had missed lunch.

"What's for dinner, Rodeas?" Isis asked. When her and Fred walked into the kitchen.

"Chicken Salad Sandwiches, Miss. We know how much you love them." Rodeas said smiling at Isis.

"Awe thanks, Rodeas. I do love them." Isis said sitting down at the counter. Fred sat down next to her.

"The house elves sure love you." Fred said.

"They were all that I had growing up here. They were the only reason I survived." Isis said. A sudden thought popped into Isis' head. "Rodeas do you know who killed my parents?" Isis asked.

"No, miss." Rodeas said sitting sandwiches down in front of Isis and Fred. "I hope I don't offend you when I say this but I do believe it as a good thing they are dead. Miss wouldn't have been able to come back if they hadn't of died."

Isis smiled at the elf. "I think it is a good thing they died too. They hurt us all too much." The elf smiled at Isis and left the kitchen.

"Do you really think that?" Fred asked.

"Yes. They were doing the world more good dying then they ever did alive." Isis was beyond serious. When it came down to it she thought that she should have killed them herself long ago.

"Oh well." Isis finished her sandwich then got up. "I'm a bit tired so I think that I am going to bed."

"I'll be up soon. I'm tired too." Fred said finishing his sandwich.

Isis went upstairs to her and Fred's room and sat on the bed staring out the window.

She stayed like that until Fred came up.

"Fred what are we doing tomorrow?" Isis asked.

"Well I have to work." Fred said.

"What should I do tomorrow? No ones contacted me about my Auror application yet so I have nothing to do." Isis stuck her lip out and pouted.

"Why don't you go shopping with Angelina or something." Fred said as he sat down next to Isis.

"That's a good idea." Isis said.

"Well I do have some of those sometimes." Fred said sarcastically. Isis playfully slapped him. "Today was a lot of fun Isis."

"It was. Next time it's your turn." Isis said climbing under the bed comforter

"My turn for what?" Fred asked.

"Deciding what we're going to do."

"I didn't know there was going to be a next time."

"Oh now your being a jerk. I personally think that hanging out with you is fun and that we should do it again. But if you feel that way…." Isis flicked the lights off with her wand.

"Isis?" Fred asked.

"-"

"Isis?"

"-"

"Oh so now your ignoring me." Fred huffed.

"-"

"Fine I can do that too."

**_Thanks for the reviews!_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thanks for the reviews guys!**_

_**Chapter 20**_

The next morning when Isis woke up Fred wasn't there.

She walked down stairs and found him in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"I'm going to call Angelina after breakfast." She said sitting down beside him. Rodeas handed her a plate of food.

"Okay. When do you think you'll be home?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure. It depends on when we leave." Isis said around mouth full's of food.

"Do you think that you can stop by the shop before you go home and I'll go home with you?" Fred asked.

"Sure." Isis finished her food and then got up. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright I'm going to work." Fred said also getting up. Isis leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "What's that about?" Fred asked.

"I'm the wife you're the husband. The wife is supposed to give the husband a kiss on the cheek before he leaves for work." Isis smirked as Fred walked out the door to the apparation point.

After Fred was gone Isis ran to the fireplace and floo called Angelina. Her and George were living in the apartment over the joke shop.

"Hey Isis." It was George that answered.

"Hey George. May I talk to your wife?" Isis asked.

"Of course." He turned around. "Angie! Isis floo called for you!" he yelled.

"Hey Isis." Angelina said into the fire.

"Hey Angelina. Do you want to go shopping today?"

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"Why don't I just meet you at your place in an hour. Your already in Diagon Alley anyway."

"Sounds good, see you then. Bye Isis."

"Alright. Bye Angie."

After the floo call Isis got ready as fast as possible then apparated to the Joke Shop. She still had a bit of time on her hands so she decided to mess with Fred a bit.

With a bit of magic she changed her appearance into one of a tall skinny bimbo with bleach blond hair.

She walked into the joke shop and saw Fred almost right off. Isis walked up to him and said, "Well Hello." in a very husky voice.

Fred jumped and turned around. "Uh.. Hello?" he said back.

"I was just wondering if there was any tall sexy men in here and it seems that I don't have to look far though." Isis giggled at that.

"Um well. Um." Fred wasn't sure what to say to that. He wanted to make a run for it but she might actually buy something. "We don't sell those?" It didn't come out quite like he wanted it but at least it came out.

"Oh come on. I'm sure you have a back room here." Isis was really enjoying this.

"Well um. I have to go." Fred decided that he was in fact going to make a run for it.

Isis afraid that she was going to burst from having to laugh ran out of the shop and changed back into herself in a back alley before falling on the ground laughing. The picture of his scared face still in her mind.

Once she was able to calm down she went in the joke shop. She saw Fred hiding behind the counter and walked up to him.

"Hey Freddie what cha doing?" Isis asked.

"Hiding." he said.

"Um From what?" Isis had to play this off cool. He couldn't know that it was her that did the joke or that it was in fact a joke.

"Nothing." He said when he finally realized the blonde bimbo was not there.

"Okay… Where's Angie?"

"Right here." Angie yelled coming down the stairs.

"You ready to spend lots of galleons?" Isis asked.

"I don't know about spending lots of galleons but I am definitely ready." Angelina said laughing.

Isis and Angelina spent some time shopping but mostly they sat at a restaurant talking.

After several hours they went back to the joke shop to find it completely filled with people.

"What's going on?" Angie asked.

"I have no idea." Isis said. She was wondering the exact same thing.

They managed to shove their way into the shop and to the front desk where Fred and George stood looking exhausted.

"Guys what the hell is going on?" Angie asked.

"We released a new product a couple weeks earlier then scheduled." George said slamming his head down on the counter.

"The shop closes in 10 minutes George." Angie said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well we can't get these people to leave." Fred said also slamming his head down of the counter also.

"I'll get them to leave." Isis volunteered.

"Yeah right Isis they'll never come back." George snorted.

"I'll do it nicely." Isis hissed.

"Fine. I just want to go home." Fred said not even lifting his head up.

Isis walked up the stairs so she could be seen better. "Everyone you need to leave now. Come back some other time but your pissing us off so get out. Now."

The people looked at her confused. "NOW!" Isis screamed. They started to kind of rush out.

Isis climbed back down the stairs then said to Fred, "Can we go home now?"

"Sure lets go." He grabbed his cloak. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said to Angie and George.

**_Keep on Reviewing!_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thanks for the reviews guys!**_

_**Chapter 21**_

Fred was woken up by someone jumping on him. He knew it was Isis and not Angus because he could hear the dogs snoring.

"What Isis?" he moaned. He opened his eyes to see her nose not even 3 inches from his.

"We have a lunch meeting with my dad today." Isis said.

They had been married for nearly a month and they were getting closer every day. Isis would let Fred touch her without yelling at him.

"Why?" Fred was not looking forward to this.

"How am I supposed to know." She said.

Sometimes she would even hug Fred for no reason, like now. She was lying there hugging Fred.

"When do we need to be there?" Asked Fred.

"An hour." she said.

"What? Isis we need to get ready." Fred said jumping up.

"Awe I was comfy…" Isis whined.

"Come on." Fred said pulling her up. He pulled her into the closet and started going through his clothes on his side of the closet.

"Fred, do you think that we would have ever met if there hadn't of been this marriage law?" Isis asked as she watched Fred and picked her outfit out.

"We might have." Fred said turning to look at her. "Why?"

"I was just thinking that I would be sad if I didn't know you."

"I would be sad if I didn't know you too." Fred said.

"Now are you sure that you don't know why your dad wants us at his house for lunch?" Fred asked for the hundredth time. They were walking up the driveway to Isis' fathers and Hermione's house and Fred was acting nervous.

"Yes I'm sure Fred." Isis reached her hand up and knocked on the door.

Hermione answered the door and pulled Isis into a hug. "I missed you daughter." Hermione said laughing.

"I missed you too mother." Isis said laughing also.

Hermione pulled Fred and Isis in the house and pulled them into the dining room where Severus Snape sat reading the Daily Prophet.

When he saw them come in he stood up and hugged Isis. "Happy Birthday." He said.

"What? Isis, it's your birthday?" Fred asked shocked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Isis muttered.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Fred asked a hurt look on his face.

"I didn't even think about it. And it's not exactly a good thing. It means we're another step closer to being parents." Isis hissed.

"Good point." Fred said sitting down at the table. Isis, Severus and Hermione sat down shortly after him.

"We have something to tell you guys." Hermione said standing up. Severus stood up with her. "I'm pregnant."

"YES!" Isis screamed standing up.

"We knew you would be happy but Isis, Seriously?" Severus said to his daughter.

"Sorry." she muttered sitting back down. "What are you going to name it?" she asked.

"Isis we just found out yesterday. We haven't quite gotten that far." Hermione said as she sat back down.

"But you have know for a couple months that you had to get pregnant so-"

"Isis please shut up and eat." Severus said. It wasn't a request but a command.

"Yes daddy." she said turning back to her food.

"You guys are the only ones so far." Fred said also going back to his food.

"Not for long though. I'm sure we'll be hearing about many others within the next few weeks." Hermione said.

"I wonder when Ginny will get pregnant." Isis said.

"She doesn't turn 17 for another month so it better be at least a month after then." Fred said it almost like a threat.

"I'm sure your brothers feel the same way." Severus said. "I feel that way about my daughter."

Isis' head shot up and she glared at her father. "Dad just for that-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Isis Elaine Snape-"

"It's Weasley now dad." Isis knew she had him. The smirk on her face said it all. "Now dad. You need to eject the stick from your ass so we can get along with this nice lunch that Hermione made us." She continued to eat as Hermione and Fred stared at her in shock.

They couldn't believe that she talked to her dad like that and completely got away with it. He just continued to eat like she didn't say anything.

"What just happened?" Fred asked after a while.

"What are you talking about?" Isis asked looking at him.

"You and your father just nearly got into a yelling match." Hermione said.

"Believe it or not Hermione, Isis and I can actually joke around." Severus said sarcastically.

Fred and Hermione stared at each other in shock as they watch Severus and Isis go back to eating before they shrugged and went back to eating.

After lunch was over Isis and Fred left to go back to their house. When they got home Isis went to floo call the Auror office and Fred went to read.

Isis walked into the parlor where Fred was reading about an hour later and sat next to him.

"Hey Isis." he said.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"What's got you so happy?" Fred asked.

"I just got off the floo with the Auror office. I start Auror training Monday." She was so happy she felt as if she could burst.

"That's great Isis!" Fred said grabbing her in a hug. She hugged him back and didn't let go. "Isis what's wrong?"

"I'm a bit afraid." she said arranging herself so that she was basically sitting on his lap. Fred thought it was a bit out but didn't say anything about it.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked.

"We only have a year now." Fred knew exactly what she meant. They only had a year until she had to get pregnant.

"I'm going to be here with you Isis. You won't be alone through this." He didn't want to tell her but he was a bit nervous about it all too.

"Are you afraid?" she asked.

"Why? Would it make you feel better?" he asked sarcastically.

"Actually in a way yes. I wouldn't feel so alone." she said. She knew she was being a bit pathetic but she needed someone to talk to about it and she felt like she could trust him.

"Honestly Isis I am a bit nervous about it all." He couldn't lie to her. She always acted so tough but now she seemed so vulnerable.

She stayed quiet. "Do you think that if the marriage law hadn't happened and we met that we would have gotten married?" she asked.

"Maybe. We would have had to have fallen in love or something for that to happen though." he was trying to make her feel better but she just sat there looking serious.

"What if we were just really good friends or something? Maybe best friends?" Something was going on in her head.

"I don't know Isis. If that had really happened then we would know but it didn't. We should just be happy with what did happen." He grabbed her face to kiss her forehead but she leaned up and their lips touched.

It only lasted a second before she pulled away.

"I'm going to take a nap." She said before walking out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Fred sitting there shocked.

'What just happened?' He thought.

**_Keep on reviewing!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

It was a week later and several people were already pregnant. Such as Angelina, Alicia, Cho, and Luna.

When Draco and Luna told Isis that Luna was pregnant Isis was so happy she started hugging everyone.

She was even more happy when Draco said they were naming her the godmother.

Isis had started Auror training 5 days before.

Things between Fred and Isis hadn't changed a bit even though they kissed. It was almost like it never even happened.

They were sitting in the parlor reading when they got a floo call from Molly.

"I need you two to come over right away." she looked angry. Fred and Isis knew better then to argue with her and told her they would be over right away.

When they walked in the front door of the Burrow it was total and utter chaos. Everyone was there and arguing about something. Fred went to find George and ask him what was going on while Isis went to sit in the family room.

When she walked in the room she found Ginny lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Ginny." Isis picked up Ginny's feet and sat down where they were then laid Ginny's feet in her lap.

"Hey Isis." Ginny said.

"What's going on?" Isis asked.

"They're all arguing about me and Sirius." Ginny said.

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant." she whispered.

"Well I'm not going to ask how, I can tell you that much. What's to argue about?"

"I'm not 17 yet. I don't even need to be pregnant until after I turn 17 so mom thinks Sirius is corrupting me."

"Well you like him right?" Isis asked.

"Well yeah. That's why I had sex with him."

Isis laughed. "That's all that matters. If you like him and he likes you. So what? It was bound to happen anyway. They'll get over it."

"That's a good point Isis." Ginny sighed. "Oh well. What's done is, is done."

"Yep. We should sneak in the kitchen and see if there's any ice cream." Isis suggested.

"We should." Ginny said jumping up.

Ginny and Isis quietly snuck in the kitchen got ice cream and went back into the family room without one person noticing them.

Isis even decided to tell Ginny about the prank she pulled on Fred.

By the time people went looking for them they were rolling on the floor laughing and eating ice cream.

"What happened to you guys?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." Ginny said.

"Ginny we need to talk. You are in big trouble right now." Molly said. Ginny automatically stopped laughing.

"No Molly, she's not. She is married now so she can't get in trouble with you." Sirius said. From the tired way he said it Isis knew that that was what they were arguing about.

"You are only saying that because you're the one that got her pregnant." Molly hissed.

"I'm an Auror I know all about laws like that." Sirius was getting really frustrated.

"Like I said before, You are only saying that because you are the one who got her pregnant."

"Actually, Sirius is right." Isis knew she had to say something.

"How would you know?" Molly asked.

"I am an Auror as of 5 days and 4 hours and 27 minutes ago." Isis smiled while saying that. "The laws states that since Ginny is married she is under the rules of her husband unless they conflict with other laws. That basically means that the only one that can boss Ginny around besides the ministry is Sirius." Isis felt pretty proud of herself though she did know Molly was going to be pissed off.

"Your are still a child you have no say in this." Molly turned back to Sirius to argue with him but Isis had to cut in again.

"That doesn't change that you can't tell her what to do. She was going to have to get pregnant eventually. Why not now?" Isis rose her eyebrows questioningly.

"She's still a child." Molly huffed.

"By not even a month. What's the difference between a month and now? A whole freaking month. There really isn't anything to argue about in that. Ginny is pregnant and you can't change it." Isis stood up. "Now that I see there is no REAL problem here I'm going home." Isis walked out the front door and apparated home.

Isis fell asleep on the couch in the parlor and was eventually woken up by someone shaking her. She looked up to see Fred staring at her.

"You telling mom what for earlier was funny." Fred said sitting down next to her.

"I'm an Auror, it's my job." Isis said sitting up. "You do know that there really was no point to that argument right?"

"Yes, there is nothing we can do about it anyway. What do you think they would say if you got pregnant early?" Fred asked.

"Probably nothing. It's my dad we have to worry about." They were speaking as if it already happened.

"True."

They sat in silence for a while.

Isis moved over to hug Fred and Fred grabbed Isis' face. He kissed her and she let him.

This kiss lasted way longer than the last one. This time it was Fred who pulled back.

They looked at each other for a while before Isis said, "Well it was bound to happen eventually."

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked.

"Everyone else that we know that the sorting hat has picked to be together have fallen in love even if they hated each other in the first place. It was going to happen to us eventually." Isis got of the couch and started to leave the room.

"Wait. Is that you saying that you've fallen in love with me?" he yelled after her.

"I didn't say that." she yelled back.

**_Keep on reviewing!_**

**_-Rachel_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews! In honor of that here is another chapter. Two days in a row!**_

_**Chapter 23**_

Fred was sitting in the kitchen eating one morning when Isis walked in the room looked solemn.

"Isis, what's wrong?" Fred asked.

"I'm Pregnant." she answered.

Fred's eyes widen and he nearly spat up his drink. "What? How?"

She walked up to him and grabbed his face. "It was all that tongue to tongue. I told you it's bad."

It took him a minute to catch on to what she was saying and when he did he glared at her. "Oh yeah, Isis. That's freaking hilarious. Did you just wake up this morning and say ,'I would really like to give Fred a heart attack.'?"

"No, actually I thought it. But anyway, how the hell would that work out. That's not even possible. How would we explain that to my father? 'Hey dad I'm pregnant but I've never had sex before.' Oh yes, that would work out great."

"He would have you committed."

"You wouldn't be very far behind there. If you agreed with me he would have you committed also."

Fred and Isis had started a relationship that was what you do before marriage. Kind of a boyfriend girlfriend type of thing. It was a bit backwards, but they were happy none the less.

It had been 3 months since they found out that Ginny was pregnant. Things between Molly and Ginny were fine now, Molly had seen the light.

Just about every female know by Fred and Isis was pregnant and Isis thought it odd to be around.

Isis' Auror training had ended almost 2 months before and she was now sitting behind a desk. That was not at all what she wanted and she let Sirius know that.

He just told her that every Auror started out working behind a desk and he can't show favoritism to Isis just because she's his sister in law.

Isis hadn't even realized that Sirius was her brother in law until he said that.

So Isis was going to have to spend a long time sitting behind a desk unless she can talk Sirius out of it.

The case with Isis' parents had been long forgotten. Isis decided that the ministry realized how much better off the world was without the Dolohov's in it.

Actually that probably isn't true but Isis would like to think that it is.

"Fred I have and idea." Isis said. Fred sat down his glass of juice to look at her.

"When don't you have an idea?" Fred asked her.

Isis glared at him then said, "Why don't we pretend that I'm pregnant and then adopt a kid secretly?"

"But how would we explain to the ministry why it looks nothing like us, or has no magic abilities?" Fred asked. He had already thought of the same thing. It wouldn't work.

"It could be a squib or we could look around until we found one that look somewhat like us." Isis knew that it wouldn't work. It just seemed like a good idea at first.

"Sorry Isis, but it isn't going to work." Fred felt bad for her. At least he wasn't the one who had to get pregnant.

Isis sighed and slammed her head down on the table. "You know we haven't had a secret visit from the ministry yet."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Isis my dear you spoke too soon." Fred said getting up to answer the door.

Sure enough it was ministry officials.

Fred came in the kitchen with them following. "Good day, Mrs. Weasley. I am Alex Evans." One of them said.

"You're the one who gave Fred that letter thing." Isis said not even acknowledging the use of Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes I did. We are here to make sure that you are living according to the rules laid out at the meeting you had with the marriage counselor." The man said.

"Well I'm not pregnant if that's what your wondering." Isis said raising her eyebrow.

"No Mrs. We know that you are still underage. We have come to make sure that you have a house, which you do, and that you sleep in the same bed."

"Well follow me and I'll show you to our room." Fred said leading the men up stairs. Isis followed them.

When they got to Fred and Isis' room Alex started to right notes on a pad. "You both sleep in here right?" he asked.

"Well yeah." Isis said rolling her eyes. "We're married stupid." These men with all their questions were pissing her off.

"Right well." The man cleared his throat. "Is she able to have children?" he was addressing Fred now.

"How would we know we haven't exactly tried that one yet." Isis said sarcastically. The man was looking uncomfortable now. "If you have gotten everything that you need you and your friends may leave."

He nodded his head and followed Fred as he led them to the front door.

"What the hell was that about?" Fred asked when he came back into the bedroom.

"That man was asking too many stupid questions." Isis huffed.

"That's just his job." Fred said exasperated.

"Well it's a stupid one."

"Well you have to make galleons somehow."

"It's a good thing that we have good jobs." Isis said sitting down on the bed.

"Isis are you Pmsing again?" Fred asked sitting down next to her.

"I just ended like two weeks ago so no, not really."

"You must PMS all the time then."

"Then why would you think I'm Pmsing if I act like it all the time?" Isis asked looking at him.

"Isis, you act like a bear with a sore ass when you PMS." Isis nodded she knew it was true.

"I can't help it." Isis said putting her lip out.

"I know. That's why I usually don't say anything."

"That's why the hat picked us to be together you know." She was smiling. "We know when it's good to keep our mouth shut around each other and when not too."

"Are you sure it's not because we are going to have really cute and powerful children?" Fred asked smirking.

"Are you insinuating that there's going to be more then one?" Isis asked raising an eyebrow. Fred's smirk immediately disappeared. "Fred it doesn't matter." Isis said laughing.

"You are so mean to me sometimes." Fred said grabbing her and pulling her onto his lap.

"You love me anyway though." She said laughing.

"I do." he said looking her in the eyes.

"Hmm well I love you too. So we're even." Isis was feeling uncomfortable with this situation so she tried to get up from his lap. She couldn't though because he held her there. "What?" she asked just before he kissed her. She kissed him back and before they knew it they were kissing harder then they ever kissed before.

"Isis are you sure you want to be doing this?" Fred asked pulling away.

"Well its going to happen eventually so why not know?" Isis asked rolling her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

_**WOW! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They really make me want to write more.**_

_**Chapter 24**_

Isis woke up the next morning feeling really sore. She didn't understand why until she remembered what happened last night.

She looked over to see that Fred wasn't there. She got up with some trouble and walked down stairs to the kitchen.

Fred was sitting at the counter and when he saw her walk in he said, "Good morning."

She smiled and said, "Good morning."

"What do you want to do today?" Fred asked.

"Well since it's Sunday neither of us are working. We can just hand around read maybe." Isis suggested.

"We can go ride four wheelers." Fred suggested.

"Or we can go sit of the couch and read." There was no way Isis was getting on a four wheeler feeling as sore as she did.

"Isis are you okay?" Fred asked.

"Yes, why?" She looked at him skeptically.

"You love four wheelers and you would rather go sit and read." He knew something was wrong and he wasn't going to let her go anywhere until she told him what it was.

"Yes well I'm a little sore from last nights activities and I would like to go sit for awhile." Isis said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh well okay then." Fred said, blushing a bit.

Isis felt like laughing at him but she kept her mouth shut. "I'm going to read." she yelled at him as she walked into the parlor.

A few hours later Fred came in the room and sat on the couch. He Didn't say a thing though and it was worrying Isis.

"Is there something that you need?" Isis asked him.

"No. I'm just a bit bored." Isis looked up at him and saw him staring at the floor.

"Well what do you want to do?" she asked closing her book.

"I don't know." he didn't look up from the floor.

"Lets go out to eat." Isis said pulling Fred up from the couch.

"Where?" Fred asked.

"Mm I don't know. Lets just go for a walk and see if we can find something in the muggle village close by. They do have good restaurants in town." Isis pulled her cloak on and ran out of the house, Fred following closely behind.

"What type of food do muggles eat?" Fred asked.

"The same type of stuff we do." Isis said looking at him with her eyebrows raised. He nodded his head. "You don't know much about muggles do you?"

"Not really." he said looking down.

"Have you ever even met one?" Isis asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." Fred said.

"Well just to be sure that you have met one you are going to meet one today." Isis said smiling big.

"Should I be afraid?" Fred asked. By this time Fred and Isis had reached the muggle town.

"No, why?"

"Your doing one of those creepy scheming looks."

"No I'm not." Isis huffed.

"Whatever dear." Fred answered smiling.

"Don't say that in public. People are going to think we're married." Isis said close to laughing.

"Then they would be right wouldn't they?" Fred asked, also close to laughing.

"Yes, but I am sixteen. That has to be illegal somewhere." Isis said rolling her eyes.

"It probably is." Fred became silent and didn't add on to his statement which resulted in Isis getting agitated. She kept looking up at him expecting him to say more and he just kept looking forward not saying anything.

She crossed her arms and started huffing. Fred ignored it and kept looking forward.

"Are you having a problem there Isis?" he finally asked when her sighing and huffing became too annoying.

"I can't think of anything to say so you have to and your not." she said glaring at him. Isis was feeling stupid. She was beginning to say the stupidest things.

Fred was also feeling stupid. He had been feeling different towards Isis the past few months since the marriage and it made him feel like an idiot that she was getting angry with him.

They fell into an awkward silence and within a few minutes were walking into the town.

Isis walked towards a small looking restaurant and opened the door. She entered the restaurant and stood in a short line.

Fred not knowing what to do stood behind her looking nervous.

Isis looked at him out of the corner of her eye and almost laughed.

A waitress seated them and then Isis whispered to Fred, "You can't tell me that you aren't around muggles so much that they frighten you?"

"I'm not afraid of them." Fred denied. "They just make me nervous."

Isis just smiled at him. After eating they made their way back to the mansion.

"You know it was fun spending time with you Isis." Fred said smiling. Isis looked up at him.

"It was. I think that we can make this marriage thing work."

Fred stopped walking and gave Isis a serious look. He sighed before saying, "I have no doubt that this will work."

Confused Isis waited for him to start walking again before they went the rest of the way to the mansion. They couldn't really call it a home because it still didn't feel like a home.

When they walked into the mansion, Isis went straight to the parlor to read. She really didn't read she just stared at the pages thinking.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey guys, thanks for all the lovely reviews. Just a heads up, there aren't too many more chapters left! I'm pretty excited!**_

_**Chapter 25**_

Isis awoke the one morning to the feeling that she was being watched. She opened her eyes to see Fred staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Your funny when you sleep." he said pulling her over closer to him.

"How am I funny?" She asked defensively.

"You snore a bit." he said laughing.

"I do not." she said pulling away from him. He continued to laugh as she got out of the bed. "I'm going to make coffee."

It had been slightly over five months since Fred and Isis had gotten married, but to them it had seemed like only days.

Fred and Isis had both been going to work regularly but would spend almost every free moment possible together.

Both Isis and Fred felt like there relationship was strengthening but neither admitted it to the other. They were still a bit too shy around each other.

The moment Isis pulled herself out of bed her head started to pound and her stomach felt nauseous. She tried to walk but it only made her stomach feel worse. Before she knew it she was running to the bathroom and getting sick in the toilet.

Fred saw her run into the bathroom and ran in after her. He grabbed her hair and patted her back for her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Isis said standing up and going to the sink.

"Are you sure? I can owl a healer." Fred was genuinely concerned for Isis. In all the time he's known her she has never been sick or complained of feeling pain of any sort.

"I really am fine Fred. I don't even feel sick anymore." Isis smiled reassuringly. "Why don't you get Rodeas to start breakfast." Fred really didn't believe her but he did what she said anyway.

After Fred left, Isis started to panic. She had an idea what this was about. This wasn't the first time she had gotten sick, just the first time in front of Fred. She didn't want to go to see a healer, but she figured that she would have to find out eventually. Why not now?

Isis took a shower and then went down to the kitchen to find Fred. He was sitting at the table reading a book.

"Fred?" Isis asked. He looked up and smiled at her. "Can we go to St. Mungo's or something?"

"Of course. Just let me go get ready." He said standing up fast from the table. "Eat something if you can." he added as he ran from the room.

Isis could tell that he didn't have the same suspicions as her. She didn't want him to be as nervous as she was so she decided to keep her suspicions to herself. When Fred came back to the kitchen he apparated them both to St. Mungo's. They signed in at the front desk and waited for their name to be called.

When Isis's name was called Fred asked, "Do you want me to go back with you?" Isis nodded. She was trying to be calm but she was completely terrified. Fred grabbed her hand and walked with her back to the doctor.

A nurse came in the room first and took her blood pressure, temperature, and asked a few questions. She gave her a robe type of thing to put on and waited outside the room for her to change. After she left a doctor came in.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Stern was a short woman with long bushy hair and a nice smile.

"She was very sick this morning." Fred answered for Isis. He hadn't let go of her hand.

"Mmhmm. And how long has this been happening for, Mrs. Weasley?" She enunciated the Mrs part of the question.

"A few days." Isis answered. Fred looked at her shocked. "I didn't want you worrying." she said defending herself.

"Any headaches?" Dr. Stern asked.

" Yeah."

"Mmhmm. Well I need to run a few tests. So Mrs. Weasley if you could please lie down on this table." Isis laid down on the table and watched as the doctor said something and held her wand above her stomach. A silvery light came out of the tip of the wand. "Just what I thought." Dr. Stern muttered.

"What?" Fred asked his eyes wide.

"Well it would appear that your wife is pregnant." Dr. Stern said, a huge smile on her face.

"What?" Fred yelled.

"Oh my god. My father is going to kill us." Isis whined.

"I take it that this isn't good news." Dr. Stern said a frown forming on her face.

"My father doesn't want us having children until I'm of age." Isis said looking at Fred out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, well I'll leave you to get changed." Dr. Stern left the room.

"Fred?" Isis asked.

"Isis?" Fred asked.

"Now we know why I haven't been feeling well." Isis tried to give him a smile but it didn't quite work. "Are you upset?" Isis asked. He hadn't said much and she was afraid that he was angry at her.

"I'm just shocked. I didn't expect this for another year at the least. But we can manage Isis." Fred said pulling her into a hug.

"Do we really have to tell my dad?" Isis asked after a while.

"Yes Isis. We might as well do it now." Fred waited for Isis to change before apparating her to outside of her father's house.

Isis knocked on the door and hoped that her father wasn't home. Because of her horrid luck he just so happened to be the one that opened the door.

"Well this is a nice surprise. Hermione?" He yelled. Isis could see Hermione walking down the stairs. She herself was pregnant and it was now very noticeable.

"Isis!" Hermione said giving her a hug. She then gave Fred a hug. "What brings you too here?"

"Well we have something to tell you." Fred said, lightly pulling Isis into the house.

"Alright, well lets go into the parlor." Hermione said leading her husband and their two guests into the small parlor off the front hall. Fred waited until they were all comfortably seated before nudging Isis gently with his elbow. He figured that she would want to tell them since it was her father.

"Well dad, Hermione…." Isis trailed off. She wasn't quite sure how to tell her father that even though she wouldn't be of age for almost a full year she was pregnant.

"Isis what is it?" Snape asked, a hint of irritation was in his voice. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach to get him to stop. She had an idea of what this visit was about.

"Well, you see….." Isis trailed off again, looking at Fred for help.

Fred sighed then said, "Isis is pregnant."

Isis smacked her head with her hand then glared at Fred in frustration. "I was wanting you to think of a way to say it nicer."

"How can you say it any nicer then that?" Fred asked leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

Isis, remembering her father, looked at him and waited for his angry reply. "Isis, I figured that this would happen and no, I'm not angry." Snape stood up from his chair. "I'm going back to work on a project. Fred I suggest telling your mother as soon as possible." Snape left the room without another word.

"He took that a lot better then I expected." Isis said with a sigh.

"He is right though we do need to go tell my mum." Fred grabbed Isis' hand and gently pulled her up. "We'll see you later Hermione."

"Good luck." she said giving Isis a quick hug.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

The walk up from the apparation point to The Burrow, was a long one for Isis and Fred. Telling her father was easy then expected, but they were both still concerned how Molly would react.

She had a complete fit when she found out Ginny was pregnant with Sirius' baby _before _being of age. But Ginny is her daughter and Isis is not, though Fred is her son. There was just no telling how Molly would react to the news.

When they reached the house, Fred knocked on the door. Surprisingly the person to answer it was Fred's brother, Charlie.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Romania taming dragons?" Fred asked giving his brother a hug. After all the marriage business was over Charlie had returned home to Romania and no one had seen him since he left.

"A new dragon habitat is starting not that far from here and they asked me to be the over seer. So I'm moving back." Charlie said with a big smile. "Hi, Isis." he said giving her a quick hug.

Deciding to be nice, Isis gave him a hug back. She really was beginning to calm down with the whole hugging thing. The Weasley's do it so much it is something that she just has to get use to. "Hi, Charlie." she said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Charlie asked, letting them in the house and closing the door behind them.

"Oh, we need to talk to mom and dad." Fred said grabbing Isis' hand.

"I think they're in the kitchen." Charlie said. He then walked upstairs, leaving Fred and Isis standing alone in the family room.

Fred and Isis walked into the kitchen and found Molly cooking something and Arthur reading the Daily Prophet at the table.

"Well Hello." Molly said hugging Fred then Isis when she noticed them in the room.

"Hi, Mom, Dad. We need to talk to you about something." Fred said pulling a chair out. He gently forced his mom into the chair before pulling out another one and forcing Isis into it. Finally he sat down in another chair next to Isis and grabbed her hand.

"What is it, dear?" asked Molly, grabbing Isis' other hand.

Isis looked to Fred. He gave her a small smile then said, "You see….. Isis is….. Pregnant."

Isis smirked at him. "It's not easy is it." Fred just glared at her.

Fred looked to his mother in concern since she hadn't said anything yet. He was surprised to see a smile on her face. She gave a small laugh then said, "I hope your child is just as troublesome as you and your brother were."

"Oh please don't tell me they were horrid." Isis whined.

"I'm sorry Isis, dear, but they were horrid. They were always into everything. Oh and they screamed so much." Molly sighed. "I was so happy when I was able to send them off to Hogwarts. I was hoping they could straighten them out there, but as you can see that didn't work very well."

"Oh mum." Fred groaned.

Isis laughed. "So your okay with this?"

"Oh yes dear." Molly leaned over close to Isis and whispered in her ear, "Don't tell Fred I said this but he will make a great father."

Isis smiled at Molly and said, "I won't."

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?" Arthur asked, speaking for the first time.

"Oh no, dad. We should be getting home." Fred gently pulled Isis up and led her out of the house.

When Fred and Isis got back home Isis said, "I'm surprised but your mom actually seemed happy."

"I'm not too surprised. She want's grandchildren. She just doesn't want Sirius to be the father of one of those grandchildren." Fred took Isis' cloak and hanged it up for her.

"That reminds me. We should have Ginny and Sirius over for dinner one night this week." Isis had walked into the parlor and was settling herself down to read a book.

"Maybe if we do that we should just invite everyone else also." Fred answered sitting down beside her.

"Who did you have in mind?" Isis asked turning to face Fred.

"Just friends, people we haven't told yet." Isis looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "What? Do you want me to name everyone off?"

"Yes please." she said giving him her best smile.

"Okay, well Sirius and Ginny, like you said. Um, George, Angelina, Charlie, Lisa, Draco, Luna, Harry, Parvati, Percy, Sally-Anne, Lee, Alicia, Blaise, Cho, Ron, and Lavender?" Fred asked,

"That sounds good." Isis stood up from the chair. "Well today has been a long day. I think I might go to bed."

"I'll be up soon." Fred said, grabbing a book off the shelf. Isis walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then went up stairs.

**_Reviews would be absolutely amazing! :)_**

**_From what I can tell, this story should be over pretty soon. Not sure how soon but soon._**

**_Thanks_**

**_-Rachel_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

Isis had been to a healer to see her baby and found out that she was three months along. Now three months later it was easy to tell that she was pregnant because she was already the size of a house.

She hated going out in public with Fred because he would constantly treat her like an invalid. He wouldn't even let her carry her shopping bags. Actually she kind of liked the way Fred was treating her. He made her feel like a princess, which was something she wasn't use to.

To tell the truth she was more than ready to have the baby. She felt fat and she was tired of all the aches. Even though there was only three months left, it felt like a lifetime away.

At the moment Isis was laying in bed staring up at the ceiling. She could hear Fred yelling for her and saying it was breakfast, but she was just too damn lazy to get out of bed.

"Isis, are you coming to breakfast or what?" Fred asked, walking into their bedroom.

"I don't feel like getting up." Isis moaned.

Fred rolled his eyes and began to leave the room, "Draco's here by the way."

"What?" Isis yelled as she began to roll out of bed. She walked down the stairs as fast as possible and found Draco in the front parlor.

When Draco saw her he walked up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "What's wrong?" Isis asked pulling away from him to look him in the eye.

"I'm terrified." He said trying to pull Isis back into a hug, but she held him back.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Isis asked more sternly.

"Luna's going into labor."

"Draco that's good." Isis said looking at him skeptically.

"I don't know how to be a father. I'm an only child. I've never had any experiences with children." Isis looked at him her eyes wide. "You don't count Izzy your only 2 years younger than me, you don't count." Draco yelled falling back on the settee.

Fred sat back and watched as Isis sighed and sat down next to the person she always considered her brother.

"Draco you need to go be with Luna, she needs you." Isis said grabbing his hand.

"Isis, I can't. You should go with her." Draco said smiling big at her.

Isis let go of his hand fast and stood up. "Draco!" she screamed. "You are being a douche bag! Go to St. Mungo's and be with your wife while she's having your child!"

Draco jumped up from the settee shocked at the way Isis had yelled at him. He looked at her for a second and then hurried out the front door and down to the apparation point.

"Breakfast?" Fred asked breaking the silence that had gone on since Draco left.

"Yep." Isis leaned forward to try to get up from the chair, but wasn't able to. After many tries she finally managed to stand up, while Fred just stood by and watched. "If I get any bigger you are actually going to have to help me up." Isis said walking past him.

"But for now I can just watch and laugh." Fred said smiling. Isis glared at him.

"It's not funny at all."

"Oh yes it is." Glaring at him again she pushed the door open to the kitchen.

"What if you were the pregnant one? I would help you." Isis said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"But seeing as I'm not the pregnant one and it is impossible for me to become pregnant we shouldn't even be having this ridiculous conversation."

Isis waited for Fred to look away then stuck her tongue out at him. Rodeas brought food out and sat it in front of them.

It was silent for a while before Fred asked, "Do you want to go to St. Mungo's and check on Draco and Luna?"

"In and hour or two." Isis said.

"Why were you so hard on Draco?" Fred asked a few minutes later.

"I wasn't hard on him." she said defensively. "We all have our faults and I'm sure that mine are more then easy to see, but Draco's big fault is that he chickens out of everything at the last minute and expects me to fix it for him. He's always done that and probably always will." Isis got up and started walking up the stairs. "I'm going to get dressed." she yelled down to Fred.

An hour later and they were on their way to St. Mungo's. When they walked into the room Luna was staying in, they found Draco sitting in a chair next to Luna's bed holding her hand and Luna reading the Quibbler.

"No baby yet?" Isis asked, making her presence known.

"No yet. But it's coming soon." Luna said, giving Isis a big smile.

"Well you wouldn't be her yet if it wasn't." Fred said sitting on the sofa.

"Is there anything I can get you guys?" Isis asked.

"No I think we're okay. Why don't you sit and talk with us awhile." Luna said sitting up more in the hospital bed. Isis sat down on the sofa next to Fred. "So when is your little baby coming?" Luna asked smiling at Isis.

"Doctor says three months, but I feel like it could be any day." Isis said patting her stomach.

"Do you know if it's going to be a girl or boy yet?" Draco asked.

"Nope." Fred answered. "It may sound a bit cliché but we want it to be a surprise."

"Do you have any options for names?" Draco asked.

"No, we haven't even thought about names yet." Isis said looking at Fred with a panicked look.

"Isis it's fine. We'll figure it out then." Fred said patting her on the back. "Do you guys know what the baby's going to be."

"It's a girl." Luna said simply.

"I think it's a boy." Draco said. "But Luna thinks it's going to be a girl."

"I don't think, I know." Luna growled.

"The healers didn't tell you so how would you know?" Draco said accusingly.

"I just know." Luna said folding her arms.

Isis and Fred looked at each other then stood up. "Uh, we'll be back in a few minutes." Fred said, before pulling Isis out of the room. "Best to be out of there for a while." Isis nodded her agreement.

"I hope we don't act like that." Isis said, sinking down in a chair in the waiting room. Fred sat down next to her and shook his head.

"There's no way. I refuse to sit and argue about something like that." Isis nodded her agreement, but something was still bothering her. Fred could tell and he asked, "What's wrong?"

"We haven't even begun to think of names. The thought about having to name the baby never even crossed my mind." Isis put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Isis we still have three months, but if you want we can sit here and talk about it while we wait for Luna and Draco to stop arguing."

"Oh, Fred! That would be awesome." She said smiling.

"Any ideas?" Fred asked giving her a half smile.

She sighed and once again put her head in her hands. "No." she huffed.

"Well if it's a boy we should name it Fred."

"Huh, you wish."

"How about George?"

Isis lifted her head up to glare at her husband. "Can you think of a name that doesn't have to do with you or your brother?"

"Or we could just go with the flow." Fred said giving her a smirk.

Isis stood and gave him a mock glare. "I'm going down to the cafeteria to get a drink." she said walking off.

"Be careful!" Fred yelled after her.

She continued to walk until she reached the elevator. There was a huge group standing blocking the way so she decided to take the stairs. She was almost to the top when she tripped, tumbling backward down the stairs she had just walked up.

**_Reviews? Please?_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

All Isis could think about was her head. It didn't hurt it just felt fuzzy. She thought and thought but couldn't remember why. The fuzzy feeling made it seem like it would take too much effort to open her eyes.

After a few minutes she decided it would be a good idea to wake up. She opened her eyes to see Fred sitting next to her asleep and another man on the other side of her reading. She knew she was in Fred and her room back at Dolohov manor, but she couldn't remember how she got here. The last thing she could remember was Draco and Luna arguing.

"Mm" she moaned pushing herself up.

"No no, Mrs. Weasley. Lie back down." the man said closing his book. Despite wanting to get up, Isis listened to the man and laid back down.

"What's going on?" Isis asked.

At the sound of her voice Fred jolted awake. "Isis?" he asked, grabbing her hand. She smiled at him but looked back at the man.

"You fell down the stairs at the hospital." Isis jumped and grabbed her stomach with the hand Fred hadn't been holding. "The baby is fine, but a bit critical. You're going to have to stay here on bed rest."

Isis looked over at Fred with a look on her face that clearly asked 'is this guy serious'. "Sorry Isis." Fred said giving her a sad smile.

Isis shook her head and asked, "How's Luna and Draco?"

"Luna had the baby. She said to tell you that as soon as she gets out of the hospital, her and the baby are making their first stop her right away."

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"Two days." The man said butting into the conversation. "Before I leave there are a few things I need to make clear. You can leave the bed for two hours at the most everyday, but do not leave the house." The man grabbed a bag off the floor and the book he had been reading and left.

"I don't like him very much." Isis whispered turning to look at Fred.

He shook his head, "Me either."

"So when's Luna coming to visit me?" Isis asked a smile coming onto her face.

"In another day or two. Excuse me for a minute though, your father and Draco both wanted me to floo call them when you woke up." Fred stood and made to exit the room.

"What am I supposed to do?" Isis asked, stopping him.

"I'm not sure." he said and then left.

Isis sighed and grabbed a pen and paper out of her bedside table. She started to write down things that she would tell Fred to get for her. If she was going to be spending the last three months of this pregnancy on bed rest she's not going to spend it bored.

Fred came back up to their room a few minutes later looking a little pissed off.

"What's wrong?" Isis asked, concern etched on her face.

"Draco's in a huff about something." A frown fell over Isis' face. "But he did send his love. So did Snape." Isis glared at him for addressing her father as Snape.

"Hm, well I have a favor to ask you." Isis said smiling innocently.

"Oh no. What is it?" Fred asked taking a seat next to her on the bed. She handed him the list. "You want me to get all this?" he asked his eyes wide. Isis nodded. "It's going to take me forever to find all this stuff." Isis gave him puppy eyes. "Fine." he said standing up and leaving the room.

Isis was so bored that she fell asleep. When she woke up the sun was just starting to come up. She looked over and saw Fred asleep next to her.

She figured that she could go downstairs and come back before he even noticed she was gone.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and made to stand up.

"Isis sit back down now." Fred groaned.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Isis lied. She did stand up and go into the bathroom though. She stayed in there and waited until she could hear Fred's quiet snoring again. When she did she snuck down the stairs and into the parlor.

She floo called Blaise and then stuck her head in the fire place.

"Isis?" she could see Blaise sitting at his kitchen table of the new flat he bought with his wife Cho.

"Hi Blaise." she said perkily.

"You do know that it's not even six yet, right?" he asked.

"Yep. What are you doing up so early?"

"Not getting much sleep. Cho just had the baby not even a month ago." Blaise said lifting up a cup of coffee.

"And you didn't tell me?" Isis whined.

"Sorry Isis." he said looking genuinely disappointed in himself.

"Well anyway, I'm on bed rest." Blaise raised his eyebrows. "I'm obviously not following orders right now, but I need help. I sent my dear husband on and expedition yesterday to get a bunch of stuff to keep me from being bored and I need help setting all of it up."

"I'm more than happy to help, but wouldn't you rather that your husband help?" Blaise asked.

"Fred needs to work today." Isis said answering his question.

"And I don't?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise, I'm not stupid. While you may have Cho fooled into thinking that your job searching I know full well your at the Leaky Cauldron all day."

Blaise glared at her. "Fine. Don't tell anyone though."

"See you later, Blaisey." Isis laughed, pulling her head out of the fireplace. She stood up, brushed the soot off of her then went upstairs to bed. All without Fred even knowing she left. Isis somehow managed to fall back asleep.

She was awoken by Fred. He was all dressed and ready to leave.

"Hey Hun." he said shaking her arm slightly.

"Mm." Isis moaned rolling onto her side to look at Fred.

"I have to go to work. I left that stuff you wanted me to get in the closet. Do you think that you'll be okay on your own?" he asked giving her a smile.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Isis said nodding.

"Please listen to what the doctor said and only get out of bed for two hours at the most."

"I will." Isis said giving him a kiss.

"Bye."

Once Fred had left Isis got off the bed and floo called Blaise again.

"When are you coming?" she asked when she saw Blaise in almost the exact position as before. Except this time he was holding a baby.

"Soon as Cho finishes showering." Blaise said putting a bottle in the babies mouth.

"Okay. Fred just left. I'll see you when you get here."

It had been a long day for Fred. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes was busy and Fred hardly had time to sit down. He walked into the home he shared with Isis and heard odd talking and yelling.

Thinking something was wrong with Isis he ran up the stairs and into their bedroom.

What he saw when he entered the room didn't shock him. He should have known that something like this would happen.

"No Blaise, you douche bag that's cheating." Isis said kicking Blaise Zabini in the side.

They were sitting on the bed. Isis was probed up with all the pillows behind her and Blaise was sitting at the bottom of the bed near Isis' feet. They both were holding Playstation 3 controllers in their hands.

"So I guess that you figured out how to work that." Fred said answering the room.

"Well Weasley we actually just got it working about 10 minutes before you entered the room." Blaise said putting the game on pause. "Isis had me running all of the house looking for a book that could help us, well me, find a spell to make this machine run on magic instead of electricity."

"Are you coming over tomorrow?" Isis asked, with her puppy eyes.

Blaise stood up and started to back his way out of the room. "No I think I might actually go looking for a job. I'll see you later Izzy."

"Bye, Blaisey." Isis yelled to him. A few minutes later they heard the front door slam. "Is he apparating?"

"I guess." Fred said walking into the bathroom and closing the door. A few minutes later he walked back out.

"Want to play?" Isis asked in a devious voice.

Fred gave her a devious smile in return.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The three months Isis was due to spend on bed rest seemed to fly by so fast, what with all the things that Isis made Fred get her. When Isis hit the time that the doctor said was the 9 month mark Isis began to panic.

Every small pain she got made her panic even more.

She was somewhat excited about having the baby but more excited about getting off bed rest.

As of today the baby was a week late. Isis was sitting on hers and Fred's bed talking with Luna who was holding her baby.

It turned out that Luna was right in saying the baby was a girl. She named it Althea after an aunt she had that died during the first war against Voldemort. Althea was the cutest baby with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

In a way it made Isis want a baby more.

"When do you think I'll have the baby?" Isis asked Luna, who was busy feeding Althea a bottle.

"Oh anytime now, Isis." Luna said giving Isis a sly smile.

"Not what I meant Luna. Your such a good guesser, can you guess a time or a day?"

Luna's smile turned into a cocky one as she said, "Hmm 5 minutes."

"Haha Luna not funny." Isis said sliding off the bed. "Do you want some tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please."

Isis walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She started the coffee pot and sat at the kitchen table as it brewed. Luna came in the kitchen a few minutes later.

"You know I feel really bad for you. Having to be on bed rest for three months." Luna said taking a seat next to her, the baby still in her arms.

"Eh, it's whatever."

"What did Hermione name her baby again?" Luna asked diverting the subject, since Isis didn't seem to want to talk about it.

"Andrew. It's funny to think that my half-brother and my child will only be weeks apart." Isis said standing up to grab the now finished pot of coffee.

"What's funny is that everyone is having babies at the same time. Hogwarts is going to be packed in a few years."

"I wonder how they'll have room for everyone."

"Maybe they'll send some to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang." Luna said looking off in thought.

"I refuse to have any child of mine go to a school that isn't Hogwarts. It just doesn't seem right." Fred said entering the room. He walked over to Isis and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Besides, George and I can teach them all the secrets of Hogwarts, so they can be just like us."

Any normal wife would have objected, but not Isis. She just smiled. "Ow." Isis said grabbing her stomach.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Just a pain. Probably nothing." Isis said grabbing her coffee.

Fred glared at her. Noticing this Luna said, "Should we take you to St. Mungo's?"

"No, it's nothing." Isis protested.

Not being convinced Fred went to call the doctor. He returned back to the kitchen a few minutes later. "The doctor says to take you to St. Mungo's." Fred said looking to Luna.

"Guys…" Isis whined. "I'm fine." Fred gently grabbed a hold of Isis' arm and pulled her up and to the fireplace. There he flooed with her to the hospital, Luna and Althea not far behind.

An hour later Isis was checked into a room and awaiting the arrival of Fred and hers baby.

The whole Weasley family, Snape family, and all of their friends arrived and had been in to visit Isis and Fred.

Everyone was now in the waiting room except for Molly Weasley. She insisted on being in the room with Isis and Fred.

"This is taking forever." Isis whined slamming the book she had been attempting to read shut.

"Oh Isis, hush. Be patient." Mrs. Weasley said not even looking up from her book. Isis folded her arms across her chest stubbornly.

It was an extra 6 hours before Isis finally had a baby girl. As soon as Luna and Draco walked in the room holding their daughter, Isis said, "They're going to be best friends."

**_Okay, so I know it's been a while since I last updated. Sorry. This should be the last chapter, there is only an epilouge left. I will put it up as soon as possible. Promise!_**

**_-Rachel_**


	30. Epilouge

_**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and all the reviews along the way. Here's the Epilouge...**_

_**Epilogue**_

15 years later

Today was the day that Fred and Isis Weasley would be sending off their second oldest child to Hogwarts. The house was a wreck as Isis tried to get everyone ready to go to Kings Cross Station.

Fred was nowhere to be seen or heard, and Isis knew from past experiences that he was staying out of the way.

"Lupa!" Isis yelled up the stairs for her oldest daughter. "Get your trunk we need to go!" Lupa Lycoris Weasley was named for no particular reason except for the fact that both Fred and Isis liked the name.

In one arm Isis held her youngest, Sebastian Fabian Weasley (who was named after Fred's deceased uncle, who died during the first war against Voldemort), and her other hand held their youngest daughter, Gwendolyn Lily's (named after Harry's mom), hand.

Fred entered the room carry a trunk shortly followed by Spencer Fabian (named after Fred's other uncle who died in the first war against Voldemort) who was going off to Hogwarts for the first time.

"Everyone in the parlor!" Fred yelled. Everyone came running in the room and started going through the floo.

Lupa was about to go through but turned back to her mom. "Where's Martina?" she asked, then stepped through the floo.

"Shit." Isis said, for Martina Nymphadora (named after Isis' first friend) was nowhere to be found. "Martina!" Isis screamed.

"Coming!" she heard her yell back.

"Marty we almost left you here." Isis said.

"Oh sorry, mommy." Martina said grabbing her younger sister's hand. Together Isis, Martina, Gwendolyn and Sebastian flooed to King's Cross Station together.

Once standing on the platform next to the Hogwarts Express, Isis set off to find her husband dragging 3 children behind her.

When she finally found Fred he was talking with George and Sirius. "Where's Lupa and Spencer?"

"Well Spencer's talking with Steven (Sirius and Ginny's son) and Rufus (Draco and Luna's son) and where do you think Lupa is?" Fred said rolling his eyes.

Isis could make an easy guess where she was. Every year she would disappear off with Althea, Zoey (Blaise and Cho's daughter), Trina (Ginny and Sirius' daughter), Madison (Charlie and Lisa's daughter) and Roxanne (George and Angelina's daughter). They would go and find a compartment on the train where they could hide until the last minute before the train would leave, so that they're parents wouldn't fuss over them or embarrass them.

"Bye mom!" Isis heard Spencer say as he gave her a hug goodbye. He let go of Isis and hugged Fred. Lupa came over a minute later.

"You help your brother." Fred said giving her a hug.

"I will." she said smiling. She then hugged her mom. "I'll see you guys at Christmas.

When the train began to pull away Spencer leaned out the window waving goodbye to his parents along with his friends.

If you would have asked any of those affected by the marriage law 16 years ago when it was first decreed they would have told you fate choose a very suckish way to get them all together but without they wouldn't be as happy as they are or where they are now.

_**Alright I know it's pretty short but I figured that it was best left like that. That might not be what you were expecting but it just seems right to me. Sorry if your in are any way disappointed. Reviews would be amazing and I would really like to know how I did on this story, maybe one day I'll go over this and decide to fix it up and add a few chapters here or there. I'm even considering continuing this with a few of the kids lives at Hogwarts and such. Which would explain all of the crap under this here paragraph your reading. So ignore my rambling and continue on.**_

_**Anyway I decided to make a list of who had how many children, their names and how old they are.**_

_**Fred and Isis:**_

_**-Lupa Lycoris- 15**_

_**-Spencer Gideon- 11**_

_**-Martina Nymphadora- 7**_

_**-Gwendolyn Lily- 5**_

_**-Sebastian Fabian- 2**_

_**Draco and Luna:**_

_**-Althea- 15**_

_**-Rufus-11**_

_**-Tyler- 3**_

_**Severus and Hermione:**_

_**-Andrew- 15**_

_**-Marla- 12**_

_**Cho and Blaise:**_

_**-Zoey- 15**_

_**-Tristan- 9**_

_**Sirius and Ginny:**_

_**-Trina- 15**_

_**-Mikaela- 13**_

_**-Cheyanne- 13**_

_**-Steven- 11**_

_**-Albert- 9**_

_**-Shane- 5**_

_**-Allia- 2**_

_**George and Angelina:**_

_**-Roxanne- 15**_

_**-Jacob- 15**_

_**Lee and Alicia:**_

_**-Anna- 15**_

_**-Maya- 10**_

_**-Jon- 6**_

_**Ron and Lavender:**_

_**-Rose- 14**_

_**Charlie and Lisa:**_

_**-Madison- 15**_

_**-Victoria- 12**_

_**Harry and Parvati:**_

_**-James- 14**_

_**-Lily- 14**_

_**-Candace- 1**_

_**Percy and Sally-Anne:**_

_**-Penelope- 14**_

_**-Cristal- 8**_

_**I might do a sequel so this is kind of an outline of the characters that would be in the sequel.**_

_**Thanks for sticking with me.**_

_**-Rachel**_


End file.
